A mother's love
by Little Waterboiler
Summary: Lily Potter writes a letter to her cousin Maddie on that fatefull night of Halloween. (AU: Danny and Harry are twin-brothers.)
1. A mother s love

_I´ve started reuploading the chapters, this time betaed by the amazing bow-and-arrow-lover. Thank you very much, again!_

A Mother's Love

Chapter 1:

 _"Dear Madeline, or may I still call you Maddie?"_ were the words written down on fine paper with a feather, on the rainy evening of Halloween. In the house, no, in the manor in Godrics Hollow, the light was still bright, and joy was in the air. Especially in the living room next to the office- the office in which the woman writing the letter was sitting.

 _"I'm writing to you not because I want to… but because I have to."_ Tears in the green eyes slowly dripped on the letter, only to be slowly and carefully whipped away. The woman forced herself to continue, fighting to keep her memories, good and bad, from surfacing. Joy may have filled the other room, but this room was devoid of such happiness.

 _"It's me, Lily, your cousin and friend from our childhood days before you moved to America."_

…

"Lily! Lily!" A short-haired girl with blazing violet eyes ran into the kitchen, only to stumble into her shocked redheaded cousin, who quickly hid a letter written on fine parchment behind her back. The elder girl didn't seem to notice, at least not yet. "Have you heard? Dad finally got promoted! Now he's earning so much more, and we can finally move into a house! Alicia is already packing her things. Can you believe it?"

Lily smiled, but with a bitter undertone. "That's great Maddie… but I fear… I've heard my parents mention something like moving away. You're moving away, aren't you?"

Maddie bit her lip and nodded, sadness in her eyes. She hesitated. "…they mention it…often. But I'm sure I can stop them from going to America! You'll see, they'll see that a house here is way better! And after all, I couldn't leave my best friend in the whole world, now could I?"

"I know you wouldn't," confirmed the one year older of the two.

Maddie smiled, and then her eyes snapped to the letter her cousin held. "What have you got there?"

The eleven-year-old shrugged. "Just some freaky letter from some crazy school. Petunia thinks it's fake. They want to come here to explain next week." With a smile, she gave her best friend the letter. "Just look, they're writing about magic like it's real. Pretty dumb, huh?"

Maddie's eyes scanned the paper, and she shook her head. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Lils. It looks pretty serious to me to be a prank. And I know ghosts are real, so why not magic?"

At that moment, Petunia, Lily's older sister, entered the room. "Going on with that thing again? I thought our parents told you to burn it. Either way, I bet no one will come." She turned her glare on Maddie. "And now, Maddie, get out of here. Aunt and Uncle are waiting for you, and I want to spend some time with my sister to get that craziness out of her head."

"I'm not crazy," Lily protested but was ignored by Petunia.

Maddie shrugged and grinned brightly. "I don't think you're crazy. And you totally have to tell me how that talk with those magic-people goes."

But sadly, Maddie's parents moved away to America even though their youngest daughter protested with all she had, and Lily forgot about her soon after learning that, yes, magic was real and she would be attending a real school of magic.

...

 _"Even though I don´t know if you still want anything to do with me after all these years, I have a favor to ask from you. And I don´t even know if you will agree to do it... so I´m terribly sorry to have to force it upon you. But I really don´t have any other choice."_

The redheaded woman entered the living room, where her husband, James Potter, happily played with their twin sons. Harry James Potter, the older of the two, had messy black hair and emerald green eyes and was madly laughing while riding on a beginner's broom, a gift from his godfather Sirius Black.

Daniel James Potter meanwhile, was safely in the arms of his father, listening carefully to his stories while nibbling on a plush owl, a gift from his godfather Remus Lupin, sky blue eyes already slightly dazed with sleepiness and the same black hair as his twin (and father) slightly less messed up but still unagreeable with any brushes. Lily hugged herself and wiped her tears once more away. Already knowing there wasn´t any other way, she turned away from this happy picture of a perfect family.

 _"I´m going to say it directly: I´m a witch, my husband James is a wizard and my twin boys, Harry and Daniel are most likely wizards, too. And we´re all in mortal danger. There is a war going on in wizarding Britain, and I want to make sure my children are at least safe. I love them so much. But there is a dark wizard out there, and he´s out to kill us all. So, we have chosen to get our sons to other people, where they´ll be safe. And my choice fell upon you..."_

As soon as the twins were tucked into bed, they instantly hugged each other and fell asleep with a content smile on their faces.

"You live in Amity Park, the most haunted non- magical town anywhere (and not just America, I researched). Your ghosts are actually corporeal and really dangerous. No wizard in his right mind would ever go there by free will. Plus, you´re a ghost hunter. So, they would be safe with you."

"Come back here you scum!" Jack Fenton yelled, anger leaking into his booming voice while chasing after the fleeing ghost before Maddie Fenton successfully caught the flying ghostly blob in a glowing net.

"Good job, Jack," she said smiling before pulling her hood and glasses away, revealing shortcut brown-reddish hair and violet eyes. "And now help me get that thing to the lab."

 _"But you already have a child, and I can´t force you to have two more."_

The two ghost hunters quickly grabbed the glowing net on both edges and hurried to their car, only to stop when a small, redheaded girl climbed out of it. The three-year-old didn´t look very content. "Mom! Dad! Really, again? How many more of these...these..." The young genius searched for a word, but before she could continue, her father pulled her into a hug while Maddie swiftly secured the ghost in a container in the bag of the RV.

Her husband, meanwhile, put a golden glittering plastic crown on his daughter's head and proudly announced, "And that´s my Jazzerincess!"

The girl in the light blue dress groaned in annoyance, "Another Dad? Really? I´d rather have another book than that! I must already have around 250 of them!"

Her father just hugged her again. "A princess can never have enough crowns, and you´re my pretty and clever little princess." The girl seemed to differ, but let her childish father be, only rewarding his actions with an eyeroll.

 _"And I know that Ghost hunting isn´t the best of all jobs to make a profit. I know you often have problems getting by. You couldn´t afford two more children."_

Maddie swiftly put the now empty net next to the container when her eyes fell upon a stack of papers they had located here. Biting her lip, she took the first of them and crossed the first line with a shaking hand. Sighing, she pulled the door closed and went to the front to show her husband the bill. His face fell when he stared at the huge amount of numbers still adding up from the other lines. Finally breaking the tense silence, he said, "It´s okay, we´re gonna be okay. We always are. And now that´s only 43 ghosts left we have to catch today; then we´ll have everything we need."

"But Dad," protested little Jasmine Fenton. "It´s almost night."

Forcing a smile, Maddie faked optimism. "That´s right, sweetie. It´s ALMOST night. So, we can manage."

 _"So even though it breaks my heart I will have to separate my boys. They are even safer that way. And because they are wizarding twins they share a connection. A connection that can´t ever be broken as long as it isn´t death. And this connection will only grow stronger with time. They will meet each other again one day, I know it. They´ll be okay."_

Quietly, Lily stepped to the bed of her boys, already knowing which one would go to her cousin. Because Maddie's husband Jack had black hair and blue eyes, it would be most believable if the one chosen as his son had the same features thereby qualifying Danny as the better choice for her cousin's family. Because Lily had a plan. Thanks to careful research she knew that Maddie and Jack desperately wanted another child, but something had sadly gone wrong with Jasmine's birth, making Maddie unable to carry another child. But still, they were already trying to set some money aside in hopes of having enough money to afford a doctor to fulfill their dream. This money alone would be more than enough to keep another child going for some years.

Swiftly, Lily took the younger of the twins, wincing when even though she was being careful the boy woke up, in turn quickly waking his brother. Instantly the boys instinctively tried to reach out for the other, hands grabbing out to reach, only to be too late. Their last contact was the back of Danny's right hand brushing against Harry's forehead. Then the moment was over, and Lily quickly made her way out of the room, while the twins never broke eye contact. When she was out of the room to tell her husband where she went and let him say a heartbreaking goodbye to Danny, the twins started wailing uncontrollable. And while James went to try and comfort Harry in vain, Lily apparated away. "At least I hope..."

 _"I´ve arranged everything, and when you finished reading this letter, a powerful spell will let you, your family, and everyone else in Amity Park forget you never had a son. He´ll be Daniel James Fenton for all to remember. You´ll have a room, toys, equipment, and even a birth certificate as well as pictures of him. And fake memories."_ Waving her wand, Lily quickly changed the guest bedroom into a light blue room befitting a one year old boy. Quickly tucking her son into the cradle and comforting the crying baby into sleep and only then allowing herself to cry, Lily placed the letter on the nightstand next to the cradle. Only then she apparated away. _"I swear if there was any other way, I would take it."_

 _"I´m so terribly sorry to not give you or your family a choice in that matter. I can´t even find the words to describe how much my heart breaks right now. I can only hope you accept my choice and are okay with it before the magic activates. Then maybe I could live with my guilt a little better. And Maddie, don´t worry about all of your inventions and DNA-locks. We´re cousins and if that isn´t enough, magic always has a way to mess with technology. Plus, the spell will also ensure that all technology will have no choice but to accept his DNA as your own."_

 _"Daniel – or Danny as it seems he prefers – is a good boy. I´m sure you will love him as your own soon. He should never feel unloved and neither should Harry. I´ll take him to a safe and loving home too as soon as I get home."_

But after Lily apparated back into the living room and greeted her husband who was holding their firstborn, the front door was blasted open by no one less than Lord Voldemort. Quickly James placed Harry in his wife's arms and urged her to run away. "Lily, quick! Take Harry and go, go! I´ll hold him off!"

Instantly Lily ran up the stairs to her twins – no, thanks to the magic she had done while at the Fenton's home, it now looked like an only child's room - to Harry's room. "Come on" she muttered, trying to apparate away only to find paniced when she couldn´t. Someone had placed a spell on the manor making her unable to apparate away.

"I don´t ever want anyone ever to think I have favorites. I love my boys both with all my heart." Lily quickly placed her older son into his cradle and stood protectively in front of it when she heard her husband's body fall lifeless to the floor downstairs and footsteps on the stairs. Then the dark wizard entered the room; wand raised theatrically. Folding her hands together and pleading with all her heart, Lily begged. "Please, not Harry, no not him. He´s just a baby. Please, take me instead, just not Harry."

"Move aside, mudblood," was the man's only answer.

"No," Lily defied him. "Take me instead, just not Harry...!"

If the Dark Lord still had had something like empathy he would have muttered "Pity" remembering the still ongoing love of one of his best men to this mudblood. He never understood, how Severus Snape had managed to fall in love with her. So instead, the most feared wizard of his age raised his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra."

Lily's last thought was a plea to let her sacrifice not be in vain.

 _"I would die for them any time. I love my boys so much. And I would do anything for them."_

It almost seemed like a soft lullaby was hummed when Voldemort stepped over the dead women's body to the cradle. Raising a nonexistent eyebrow when he found only one instead of two boys unlike how they had been told to be in the prophecy, of which Snape had heard. Twins should have been there; now it only looked like there was only one child. Pity, because the twins factor had been the reason for him to rule the Longbottoms son out. He concluded that his servant must have been mistaken. An evil grin formed on his face when he thought about the way he could make his servant pay for his mistake. But then again, he now had more important matters to take care of. Raising his wand once more in front of Harry Potters wide and tearful eyes he said, "Avada Kedavra." A deadly green light shot off his wand and hell broke loose.

 _"So now it´s your turn to take care of and to love him. I trust you to do right."_ When the Fenton's reached their home, it was already past midnight. Jack carried their sleeping daughter out of the RV, and Maddie closed the front door up. And that´s when they suddenly heard the wailing of an infant, which even woke little Jazz up. "Mom...? What´s that...?"

"I don´t know, sweetie, but we'll find out," Maddie assured her sleepy daughter, and then all the Fenton's went up to the guest bedroom where the wailing came from.

 _"And whatever happens and whatever might come I´ll be forever in your debt."_ Carefully opening the door and switching the lights on, the family was shocked to find it changed. And in the middle of the change laid a small, black haired boy in a cradle, cradling his right hand close to his chest, as if it was hurt. Unbelieving and not daring to hope Jack muttered, "Is this...real?"

Maddie bit her lip. "Could it be? Are we imagining this?"

 _"And still can no words describe the remorse I feel for forcing you to accept him if you don´t want him."_ Carefully going to the nightstand next to the bed Maddie picked up the letter, opened it and read it out loud, tears forming in her eyes as she did so. Jazz, who always wished to have a younger sibling squealed with joy, while Jack quickly pulled the small boy out of his cradle, holding him safe and close. "Hi Danny-boy, are you okay?" Finally, the boy stopped crying and looked at him to give him a big smile. But Jack was shocked when the boy reached out with his right hand, and Jack noticed on the back of it a lightningbolt shaped scar.

He swiftly wondered how the scar came to be there for it looked fresh when suddenly Jazz clung at his leg, "Daddy, Daddy! I wanna see my little sibling, I wanna see!"

Smiling, Jack lowered himself to his daughters eyelevel. "Look, Jazzerincess, this your little brother, Danny."

 _"Thank you. Thank you for everything."_ Maddie stopped reading to say out, "No, we thank you, Lily, thank you, wherever you are. And don´t worry, we already love him. We accept him and your choice, and we´ll take care of him. And we love him as our own."

And when the magic activated almost nothing had changed. The Fentons already saw Danny in these few precious moments as one of their own, even though now he was officially their son.

 _"Many kisses and much love to Danny, you and your family,_

 _forever in your debt, Lily Potter."_


	2. A Moment of fate

_Betaed by bow-and-arrow-lover._

 **2\. A Moment of fate**

"Come on, slowly, quietly. My parents might not be here now, but Jazz is, so be careful. And don´t touch anything," Danny Fenton, a scrawny ten - in a week eleven - year old instructed his two best friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson – though most people tented to only call her Sam in fear of falling to the wrath of her black combat boots.

The children looked around, interested in the ghost hunter's lab. Especially the huge metal construction in a hole of the basement aroused fearful interest in the children – well most. Little Tucker was more interested in all the technical advanced equipment lying carelessly around the lab. Picking up a gigantic gun he gazed over it in pure fascination. "It´s like I´m dreaming...so beautiful" he muttered in absolute amazement.

Sam meanwhile blinked at the not working portal up and down while a creepy smile was etched on her young face. "Just check this out, Danny. A portal to a complete other world. Aren´t you curious?"

Her friend shrugged. "Nah, my parents said it doesn´t work anyway. So, can we please get out of here?"

The girl shook her head and went closer to the metallic hole. "Come on, Danny, a ghost world. You totally have to check it out!"

"Yeah, I always wondered if there was something super cool on the other side..." the ten-year-old finally agreed.

Fishing a white hazmat-suit with black boots, gloves and belt and a sticker of his dads face on it out of a drawer in the lab and putting it over his regular clothes, the boy neared the portal. Only to be stopped by his female best friend. "Hang on there, Danny. You totally can´t go around in something with your Dad's face on it." With that, the girl ripped the sticker of Jack Fenton's face off her friend's chest and threw it in the garbage bin.

"Way better" she muttered, nodding to herself before stopping short. "Hm... there´s totally something missing I´m just not sure what..." Quickly flipping around on the spot she swiftly moved to the drawer in search of that something special. She wasn´t sure what it was that was missing.

Danny smiled to himself and shook his head, turning to the portal, ready to go inside. All those years he had wanted to become an astronaut and go into space and the ghost zone sounded like something similar to the endless abyss of space. Stepping a foot inside he carefully looked around fascinated with the possibilities...and seemed to call for him...

Until he heard a clicking sound behind him. "Oops..."

"Tucker!"

Swiftly turning around and exiting the machine, he ran back to his best friend and ripped the gun out of his hands and threw it away just in time for it to unleash a powerful blast and a strong ectoplasmic backlash which surely would have greatly hurt the African-American techno-geek. While the red capped boy stared in shock at the smoking gun, his friend snapped in annoyance at him. "What the heck do you think you are doing, Tuck?" he snapped worry etched into his voice. "I told you not to touch anything. It´s a lab for heaven´s sake. It´s dangerous!"

His friend nodded, still in shock. But Danny was still fuming. "Oh, this was a bad idea. What was I even thinking letting you guys down here? We have to leave now or something really bad might happen and one of us will get hurt."

"Oh, calm down, Mr. Worrywart," Sam teased when she approached the boys again something black in her hands. "Nothing has happened yet and you´re here to watch out for us anyway. And I doubt Tuck will touch anything here again anyway. Ain´t that right, Tucker?"

"Y...yeah," the still shocked eleven year old stuttered.

Sam grinned knowingly. "So, come down from whatever you´re stuck up about now and just enjoy this. You´re starting to sound like your sister."

Shocked blue eyes stared at her. "Wait what?! No, no, that can´t be happening. I´m not like Jazz!" Then seeming to realize something his eyes narrowed again. "Wait, you´re just doing this to rebel against your parents, aren´t you? You want to go into danger just to freak them out."

The girl stared at him, then nodded. "You just know me too well to hide that from you. But I tell you it´s not only because of that but also because of pure curiosity. Dark and scary things like ghosts are what I´m interested in. That´s why I went goth."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got it. Now can we please get out of here?"

"Nope," answered Sam and put something black on his chest where his Dads face had been before. "See? Looks way better."

Danny only rose an eyebrow and looked at the black sticker in question. It was a black D whose form reminded Danny a little bit of a rocket with now that it was stuck on Danny's chest a white P inside. "Uh...Sam, you do know that Fenton´s written with F and not P?"

The girl shrugged and grinned. "Who cares? It looks cool."

The boy rolled his eyes. "And I don´t care. Now let's just get out of here."

"But the fun hasn´t even started yet!" Sam protested.

Now Tucker quipped in: "But it was enough fun for me to almost get blasted by a scary ghostgun. Now let's get out of here. I´d rather play Doom upstairs, than die because of an unfinished and unstable invention."

Sam growled in annoyance and accused, "You´re no fun at all." But then she sighed giving in.

0oOo0

Minerva McGonagall watched the enchanted feather writing down all the names of the young and untrained witches and wizards who would come to Hogwarts that year. Sighing, she sipped at her tea before almost spitting it out again when she saw the next name and the one following after. Wide-eyed she ripped the parchment away from the feather and reread the two names. One she had known would come, the other, it was a miracle. Shaking like a leaf, she took the parchment out of her office and jogged down the corridor to the Headmaster´s office. Quickly snapping to the stone gargoyle "lemon drops" she entered, heart beating fast and breathing ragged.

Albus too-many-names Dumbledore looked up from where he was reading a report on his desk and watched confused the completely out of behavior witch. "Minerva, has something happened?"

The witch nodded breathlessly and shoved the parchment on the desk. "Look, Albus, just look." Dumbledore blinked in confusion before reading some of the names. "I don´t see why there is a problem, Minerva."

"Just read the last two names" the witch answered swiftly.

Dumbledore complied, sighing and paled while he read them out loud, "Harry James Potter and...Daniel James Potter?!" Stopping short and breathing hard he stared at the second name and shook his head.

"Albus, how...? How is that possible? How is he still alive? Only Harry had been in the rubble of the manor, only he survived. So how...?" the deputy headmistress asked in confusion...and hope. Daniel had to have survived and the enchanted feather knew where he was and therefore they could find him and reunite the brothers! "It´s a miracle" she whispered and Albus nodded.

Harry would need his brother, his twin, his other half in order to defeat Voldemort. They both knew the prophecy and they had lost hope when it was said Daniel James Potter was gone. But now here he was alive and ready to come to Hogwarts. It was amazing.

"I just wonder why he was gone and where he was all those years," thought McGonagall out loud.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, blue eyes twinkling. "This, Minerva, is one of the many mysteries of life that might be solved soon."

0oOo0

Harry had a bad day. First, he had burned the breakfast eggs, then he hadn´t managed to escape Dudley and his goons and then he had accidently let one of Aunt Petunias favorite cups fall down and shatter while washing the dishes. So now he was stuck for the next three days in the cupboard under the stairs. He stared at the ceiling and wished just how he often did he could just get away from everything. He was a child, damn it, he had every right in the world to have a loving family and not be a servant for his aunt and uncle who loathed his very existence. But what could he do? No-one would help him. No-one would ever want to take him in. And the nearest orphanage was full and what he heard about it sounded even worse than his aunt, uncle and cousin trice over.

In the darkness and stuffy space of his cupboard he stared longingly next to him, where he always felt someone should be. Someone who would care about him even though he was a freak, someone who would help him, understand him and love him unconditionally. Someone who he could share with everything he had, even the spiders on the ceiling. Someone who would always be there. Harry knew that there was someone out there, just waiting to be found, and to be right by Harrys side forever. A best friend, a sibling, someone like that just had to be out there. Harry knew Someone existed, he just knew it. Then his side wouldn´t be empty anymore and everything would be okay. He just wished Someone would come soon.

With tears in his eyes and a soft smile on his face, he always had when thinking of Someone, he finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

0oOo0

 _"Where...where am I?"_ Blinking awake Harry opened his eyes and found himself not in his cupboard under the stairs anymore. He was in some sort of metallic tunnel with a good view on a lab. _"How did I come here?"_ He looked around in confusion. _"Hello? Is anyone here?"_

Then he saw them. They were going up the stairs to who knows where, three children. A girl and two boys, they were bickering all the way. As if sensing his gaze on him, one of the boys turned around. Green met blue, and in that moment, Harry finally knew who he had been missing all this time. The unknown boy's eyes widened, and he quickly approached Harry. The other children stared at him in confusion before the girl quickly asked where he was going. "Just checking something...it´s important," the boy answered.

When he came nearer, Harry saw that he wore some kind of white and black Jumpsuit, but that didn´t matter in the moment. Because when he stood in the entrance of the metallic tunnel, Harry could see the boy's face clearly now and was shocked. If he had blue eyes, no scar or glasses, he would look exactly like the boy. The boy seemed to notice their similarities, too. Confusion etched onto his face as he entered the machine, carefully approaching Harry, ignoring the alarmed shouts of what must be his friends.

"Who...who are you?" he asked coming to a sudden halt right in front of Harry. "How did you come here? Why do you look like me?" Unsure of the answers himself, Harry shrugged. The boy narrowed his eyes in mistrust, "Then tell me, why do I feel like I know you?"

 _"I don´t know"_ Harry admitted. _"I think I am just dreaming. Last thing I know was that I was going t_ o _bed."_

"Well, I know I am awake" the boy commented. "But it doesn´t look like Sam or Tuck can see you." Said friends stood in front of the entrance of the tunnel in fright and shouted to their friend to get the hell out of there.

 _"We should listen to them,"_ the boy added. _"I think it would be safer just to leave."_ Like a good host he pointed aside to the open end of the tunnel. "After you." Harry nodded and moved in the half dark to the exit and was shocked to simply phase through the other children. The boy seemed to be shocked, too. "Are you...Are you some kind of ghost?!" Harry inspected himself carefully before shaking his head:

 _"No, I think not. I still feel pretty much alive to me."_

"...okay" the other boy muttered, before his eyes fell on Harrys face once more, blue eyes flashing in recognition when they saw the scar.

"Your scar...I know it! I...!" he exclaimed, coming closer, before accidently stumbling over a few loose cords and catching himself with his right hand on the left wall of the machine. A soft click was heard, as well as scared twin shouts of "Danny!".

 _"Are you okay?"_ Harry asked in fright from where he was behind the boys – no Danny's – friends outside the machine.

"I´m okay," Danny said, before guiding himself with his hands on the wall back to his feet. "I think I just hit something."

Then his blue eyes widened. "Is that the on-...oh no!"

It all happened fast, the machine started and even frantically hitting the off-button didn´t help in the least. The machine charged with green energy – Harrys frantic shout "DANNY! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" being the loudest of the three children outside the starting machine – and blasted poor Danny inside.

0oOo0

With a sharp headache and breath heavy, Harry shot up screaming for Danny's life in his little cupboard under the stairs. Sweating and frantically trying to calm himself, the boy stared at the wall, feeling a dull ache in his forehead. Sighing he laid back down, feeling like he just found the Someone he had been waiting for all this time, only to lose him again.

0oOo0

Minerva entered her office and hexed the enchanted quill to continue writing the possible Hogwarts students down, only to watch it in shock cross away the name of Daniel James Potter. "No..." Minerva breathed and ripped the parchment once more away from the feather, before stumbling out of her office and running to the headmaster´s office.

0oOo0

In Amity Park, the ghost boy Danny Phantom stumbled out of the now working portal only to collapse in front of his shocked friends, his life now changed forever. The ten – soon to be eleven-year-old – burdened with a destiny he never wanted took a shuddering breath before falling unconscious, bright rings of pure light announcing the start of a new hero.


	3. A fall of destiny

_Betaed by bow-and-arrow-lover.  
_

 **3\. A fall of destiny**

Danny Phantom was annoyed. Scratch that, he was pissed. After falling through a test this morning in school, sleeping in English causing him detention with Mr. Lancer and being up all night because of ghost attacks the twelve-year-old was tired. Really, really tired. And angry.

And now he was being chased around by the Guys in White. While not worried about those idiots, Danny was worried about the fancy new gadgets the GIW had. Three guesses who sponsored them this time to make his life a living hell. Plasmius would so get a blast in his ghostly face when he showed up next time.

But right now, Danny had bigger problems than Plasmius, namely the pretty big blasters the GIW had. Oh, and Valerie, of course. The red huntress had taken a break to think after the thing with Dani. And now, a few weeks later she had come back more determined than ever with a gun she modified herself in order to test a theorie. What the theorie was she didn't say, and Danny wasn't too keen to find out.

Sadly, neither Sam nor Tucker were there right now to distract any of his followers. Sam was dragged off to some fancy gala by her parents, and Tucker was sick and terrified of the doctor his parents dragged him to.

Adding all of this up Danny had a really bad day, and it was time that it became even worse. Because now that two different hunters chased him, he couldn't even land, transform back and catch a break. And he had already been tired before being chased all around the city.

That caused his reflexes to be a little slower than usual and when Valerie shot this time he only narrowly avoided the blast. The termos which hung from his belt wasn't that lucky. The ectoplasmic electricity of the blast broke the circuits of the termos freeing the dozens of ghosts the halfa had caught all night and day.

Danny stared in shock at the fleeing ghosts before turning in annoyance to the Red Huntress: "What the hell, Red?! Do you even know how long it took me to catch them?!"

The Huntress shrugged and answered, "Well, I don't care, Phantom. I can catch them again later. For now, just hold still so I can prove something to myself."

Danny blinked in disbelief. "You don't really think I would hold still so you can blast me, do you?"

The girl shrugged once more. "Well, maybe I won't be able to get you now and test my new blaster, but at least someone else can, making you an easier opponent for me."

"Wha-?" Danny begun before the sound of something flying rapidly through the air caught his attention. Turning around he just barely dodged whatever was shot at him before looking at the big, smoldering gun one of the GIW-agents held. "Okay and what was that for?! I'm talking here right now, you know! Its impolite to interrupt other people's discussions!" he snapped.

The agent smiled coldly. "You'll see, Phantom."

And then the surring sound was back because inside the blast had been something else, which now fell upon the unsuspecting ghost. It latched unto his left wrist. Surprised Danny looked at it. It was a big, golden bracelet with three stones on it. Two smaller blood red ones and one big ectoplasmic green one, sitting in the middle of the two smaller stones.

Danny blinked.

"Äh...what...you shot me with a bracelet? Why?" he asked in confusion.

The agent grinned. "You'll see." And then hell broke loose.

Undescribable pain shot up Danny's left arm and he screamed when the pain spread over his whole body and only intensified with time. The bracelet also seemed to suck his energy out of him. Danny almost doubled over in pain and narrowly missed the blast the Red Huntress had aimed at him. Blinking his eyes free of tears, he inspected the gems closer and found the two red stones to be made from blood blossoms, and the green stone was Ectoranium.

Another wave of pain shot through his body, attacking his ghostly core. Danny knew he had to get away instantly or he would transform back in front of the hunters. Getting his last strength together Danny turned tail and flew as fast as he could as far away as possible. He didn't get very far though, because the next wave of pain caused him to lose the grip of his ghostside.

Bright rings of light erupted around Danny's waist and even fighting to keep his ghostside going didn't stop them from moving up and down leaving Danny Fenton in the place Danny Phantom once had been. And then Danny was falling.

He had luck. An open dumpster broke his fall, saving him from injuries. Wrinkling his nose in disgust at the smell of rotting food and other things he'd rather not find out, Danny climbed out of it. The pain of the bracelet had stopped, and the gold now blinked innocently at the boy. Danny glared at it before realizing what that blinking meant. It was a tracker.

Panicked Danny tried to pull it off, but it was too tight and locked. Then Danny tried to summon his ghostly core to form an ectoblast to rid himself of the thing. But he instantly regretted that. The pain flared up again, and Danny had never suppressed his ghostly core faster and deeper than at that moment. The pain stopped.

"Great" muttered Danny, before hearing steps at the entrance of the small street he fell in. Quickly he hid behind the dumpster he had fallen into when the two GIW-agents entered the street.

The agent that shot the bracelet held a device that peeped, seemingly showing the location of the terrified teen. The other agent looked around in confusion, for he too had a tracker that showed where ghosts were: "Are you sure it's here? The thing shows me that there are no ghosts."

"It must be here," the first agent answered. "This bracelet was made especially for Phantom. Its indestructible, cancels out every ghostly power, tortures ghosts near it too and its locked and the only key is with me."

Danny cursed inwardly with that grave news.

"And..." the agent added, "...it's the newest technology. There's no way Phantom could escape anywhere to where we can't track it. It's here, right now." He looked carefully around while Danny tried to control his breath. Then the agent laughed coldly. "If I would have to guess I would say, Phantoms behind that dumpster."

Danny's eyes widened. The agent quickly strode over while the boy fled hyperventilating further into the shadow of the dumpster. The last time he felt so scared was when he was inside the ghost portal. But at least then Sam and Tucker were there to help him. And that strange boy Danny never saw again.

Danny kneeled, pressed his eyes closed and covered his ears with his hands. He just wanted to get away, far, far away. As fast and as far as possible. He didn't want to lose the other half of his live yet. He didn't want to be experimented on. He just wanted to get away!

Something deep inside him shifted and sprung to live after being suppressed by his ghostly core for more than the last year. A feeling of something awoke and then Danny suddenly felt like he was sucked into a Fenton Thermos the size of a needle. There was a popping sound, and Danny was gone, leaving behind a very confused agent.

And then Danny was falling again.

0oOo0

Harry had a good day. Exams were over, he had already finished his homework for the day, and it was sunny outside. Together with Ron and Hermione he sat at the lake and enjoyed the warm summer day. Ron proudly retold the story of Harry's fight with the basilisk, causing Hermione to simply roll her eyes. She had heard the story at least ten times over the last few days and was almost completely fed up with it by now. But being the good friend she was, she patiently listened even though she would be completely content if Ron would just shut up. Because he had at least shut up enough while she had caught up with the stuff she missed and learned for the exams.

Harry contentedly watched the lake. Some pupils had deemed the weather warm enough and had gone swimming. Others lazily read some books, talked with friends or simply enjoyed the weather. It was so peaceful and for once Harry was lucky enough to catch a break from all the mysteries and adventures...

And he just jinxed something to happen. Great.

Suddenly feeling an indescribable tug in his magic-core and his forehead, Harry gasped. Ron even stopped talking, and Hermione looked worried. "Harry, you okay? You suddenly look pale. Is everything alright?"

Harry gulped. "Is it just me or is there someone screaming?"

"What screaming?" asked Ron, before tilting his head to the side. "Yeah, now I hear it too."

Hermione nodded. "It's getting closer. "Where's the screaming coming from? And why would someone scream now?" Looking around the trio searched for the source of the voice, as did the other pupils by the lake who heard the screaming, too.

Harry suddenly stopped. Instead, he followed the sudden urge to look up into the sky. Shocked, his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. "Oh no," he muttered, not believing his eyes.

His friends followed his motion and started to gape, too. Finally, Hermione found her voice. "Is it just me or is there something falling from the sky?"

And then something crashed to the ground in front of the trio, causing them to jump back. "What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron exclaimed as shocked as his other friends.

The question was answered when the upwhirled dust settled and revealed a boy lying face down in the hole caused by the fall.

"Oh my god...is he...is he dead?" Hermione whispered, shocked.

"I don't know how someone would survive a fall from that height...But how did he get up there in the first place?" wondered Harry, captured by the strange boy. The question was understandable because the boy wore normal muggle clothes – light blue jeans and a white T-Shirt with red accents, red sneakers and a golden weirdly glowing bracelet. He looked no older than the trio.

By now a crowd had built up around the hole. Shocked and curious faces lined up and it was silent as though no one dared to move or even breath. "Should we...I dunno...move him?" a third year Hufflepuff boy asked breaking the silence. The other students looked really uncomfortable.

A sixth year Ravenclaw girl shook her head. "No... someone should get a teacher..."

"Already here." The students parted like the red sea to let Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall through. The deputy headmistress gasped when she saw the boy they assumed was a muggle. "What happened here?!" She demanded to know.

A first year Slytherin boy shrugged. "He fell out of the sky."

Snape eyed the fallen boy with a snarl. "He looks pretty dead to me. No one can survive such a fall. Least of all a muggle." Then he snapped at the nearest pupil, which happened to be a terrified Neville Longbottom. "Get Professor Dumbledore. He needs to see this."

"No need to, Severus. I'm already here," a voice dramatically spoke up. Stepping through the lines of students Albus Dumbledore approached the scene. Looking down the hole he sighed, seeing the boy unmoving.

"Albus, what should we do now?" Minerva asked unsure of how to react for the first time this year – last year she had been already shocked enough by the name of Harry Potters twin.

"Maybe Poppy should take a look at him...maybe it's not too late..." Albus mused out loud.

Harry sighed and looked down once more at the most likely dead boy. The tugging seemed to be back, again, and this time stronger.

And then the boy suddenly groaned and started to move.

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey, now!"


	4. An imaginary friend

_Wow, I'm surprised and really happy._

 _I would never have thought that story would be that well liked, I'm pleased to be taught otherwise. It's already my most favourited and followed story!_

 _So a big thank you to all of you! And especially the reviewers, you make me keep going!_

 _For those who wanted a longer chapter, sorry, not this one, but the next, promise._

 _For those who'd like to know which year it'll be, it'll be third year. This is only foreplay_ _before the actual story (third year) starts._

 _And I've also two questions for you:_

 _1\. Which house should Danny be in? I'm thinking about either Hufflepuff or Griffindor._

 _2.Which house are you in? Quizzes with me couldn't decide between Ravenclaw and Griffindor._

 _So now read, enjoy and review!_

 _~Little Waterboiler_

 **4\. An imaginary friend**

By dinner time everyone in Hogwarts knew about the mysterious boy that had fallen from the sky and speculations where flying everywhere. Even paintings and ghosts made theories about the strange boys origins but no one could say anything for sure.

Then suddenly Dumbledore stood up and the hall quietened. Then he began to speak: "As you all have heard by now a boy fell at three o'clock from the sky down on Hogwarts and survived. We all thought he died and yet he is still alive. So yes, that rumour is true." Loud voices cut through the tense atmosphere and the pupils continued to discuss the matter with their friends. On Griffindor table a fifth year boy said: "Bet he fell of a thestral. They are invisible to normal eyes." The girl next to him with glasses snorted: "Yeah right. Since when are thestrals always invisible? They can be seen by those who have seen death, you know." "Then maybe he took a broom!" the boy continued. The girl rolled her eyes: "Yeah, sure. You have seen him too, hadn't you? Did he look like a wizard to you?" The boy didn't answer.

Harry sighed, deep in thought. He just couldn't understand it but somehow he had the feeling he had seen the falling boy before. Ron waved a hand in front of his eyes: "You in there? Hermione is brooding, too, again. Care to share?"

Harry didnt have to answer because Dumbledore continued, instantly the great hall quieted again. "While analysing him Madam Pomfrey found out he was an untrained wizard (loud shouts of disbelieve) and therefore we could rule out that came from Britain. Obviously his appearance here was a huge display of accidental magic. Other things like his age or name or where exactly came from we haven t yet managed to find out. We'll have to wait for him to wake up, which Madam Pomfrey firmly believes will happen soon. That's all for now. Now you might continue the feast. Thank you." And the chatter started again.

Danny was floating. He wasn't sure where he was and when he was and the only thing he felt was a slight tugging sensation. _"Where...where am I?"_ Slowly opening his eyes he found himself in a white space. _"Am I... dead? Is this heaven? How did I get here?"_ He blinked, confused before he slowly followed the tugging sensation. _"I remember falling...Im not fully dead yet...or am I?"_

Closing his eyes before opening them again, he found himself in a gigantic hall four tables with teenagers and one table with adults were standing in. It was loud and they all were eating, wearing strange black robes with different coloured accents. Danny concluded them to be school uniforms. _"Why am I here?"_

Turning to the nearest student, a boy with fine robes, green accents and silvery blonde hair who looked around his age, he asked: _"Hey, excuse me please? Can you tell me where I am?"_ The boy acted as if Danny wasn't even there and never asked anything at all. _"Wow, thats just rude"_ Danny commented and turned to he big and bulky boy next to the other. _"And what about you? Could at least you get at least your brain together and tell me where I am?"_ He was also ignored. Pissed Danny tried to hit the wall next to him in frustration only to pass through as if he was intangible. His eyes widened and he looked at himself ad found that he was still Danny Fenton. And he was pretty sure that he hadn't used intangibility, so how could he...?

Walking through the rows of the strange pupils he watched them and found out that no one saw him. It left a tinge of discomfort inside of him, knowing there were chances he might never be seen again. He listened to them gossiping about what could only be him, throwing weird words like "thestral" around as well as flying brooms and others. Hearing the accent of the students he concluded to be somewhere in Britain/Scotland. He still had absolutely no idea how he got here.

Slowly having enough of all of this Danny tried to summon his ghostly core –but nothing happened. Eyes widening in fear, Danny felt for his pulse...and found it, albeit slower than usual. Breathing in relief he looked around, confused. He was alive – more or less, wasn't invisible, wasn't intangible, and still no one saw him. What happened?

Confusing were also the ghosts. They, too, couldn't see him and they were nothing at all like Amitys ghosts. They looked human, bore the wounds that caused their death, were see-through and could not become tangible at all. But at least they were more or less still normal thinking unlike Amitys ghosts.

Sighting Danny sat on an empty spot of a bench of one of the tables in the middle. It was the table where the pupils wore yellow accents. Looking around Danny almost never felt as help- and hopeless before. _"So...this is it? Im stuck here forever, invisible and unknown? Someone please come and kill me, now."_ Sighting he looked up to the ceiling and stopped. Eyes widening he stared at the ceiling and gaped. It was beautiful and showed the clear night sky as realistic as if there would be no ceiling at all. Candles floated slowly around and lightened the hall. It was breathtaking.

Danny was pulled from his thoughts by one of the –what he concluded- teachers. He wore glasses and had a long snow white beard. Danny wondered why he suddenly had to think of the cliche for the mythical wizard Merlin. And then the man started to speak and Danny listened, interested: "As you all have heard by now a boy fell at three o'clock from the sky down on Hogwarts and survived. We all thought he died and yet he is still alive. So yes, that rumour is true."

Loud voices cut through the tense atmosphere and the pupils continued to discuss the matter with their friends. Danny just rolled his eyes: _"Yeah sure, all right. I didn't know I was still alive, okay. Its not like I'm right here, you know. You all just love to ignore me. So you know, I really appreciate that, ignoring me. It doesn't matter to me at all..."_

Then the old man continued while Danny was still sarcastically talking to himself: "While analysing him Madam Pomfrey found out he was an untrained wizard..." That caused Danny to stop. While the old man continued, Danny started to freak out: _"Wizard?! Are you crazy old man?! There is no thing such as magic, witches or wizards and least of all me, me! You don't really believe that yourself, now do you?! That's just insane!"_ As expected the man didn't answer, instead he finished his speech: "...like his age or name or where exactly he came from we haven't yet managed to find out. Well have to wait for him to wake up, which Madam Pomfrey firmly believes will happen soon. That's all for now. Now you might continue the feast. Thank you." And while chatter started again, Danny stomped right up to the table of that strange man: _"Magic?! Yeah, really, magic! Who do you think I am?Who do you think you are?! I don't have magic, no one does. And waking up soon, yeah right. Just wake me up already and I'll be out of your beard before you can sprout anything else of that nonsense. Come on, you must have some type of trick that would help, don't you? I just want to go home already!"_

Harry almost choked on the pasta he was just eating when he saw a boy stand up from the Hufflepuffs table and stomp right up the stairs leading to the teachers table and yelled in one of the most disrespectful tones he had ever heard to the Albus Dumbledore himself. Not only this disrespect but also his clothes as well his accent didn't fit to the usually nice, calm and collected Hufflepuffs. The headmaster apparently didn't care that the boy was yelling at him quite rudely and continued talking to McGonnagal. This seemed to anger the boy even further because now he yelled some of the most creative insults Harry had ever heard. Blinking Harry found that Dumbledore ignored the boy as well as the rest of the hall. Was this ignoring some kind of game?

The boy seemed to have lost his anger and sat down on the steps and sighed, looking ready to cry. Harry wondered where he had seen the boy before, but he couldn't come up with a acceptable explanation.

When the feast was over the boy still sat silently at the stairs. Harry had no idea what he could do to help him because apparently it had become to everyone but him some kind of game to ignore the poor teen. If it was some kind of mean game, Harry hadn't gotten the reminder and he definitely didn't want to join this.

Suddenly he was nudged by a curious Hermione: "Harry? Are you okay? What are you looking at? We planned to go now." Harry blinked in confusion: "Don't you see the boy by the the teachers table?" Hermione shook her head: "Äh...no?" Ron looked there too and shrugged: "There's no one there, Harry." Harry shook his head: "But there is! Black, messy hair, white and red T-Shirt and blue jeans. How can you not see him?"

His friends shared a look. "Are you sure you are okay, Harry?" Ron asked, dead serious. "I think you started seeing things. You should go catch some sleep, fast." Harry shook his head: "How can you not see him?"

Hermione had a thoughtful expression: "There is no one, Harry. Really. But what you describe sounds like the boy that fell from the sky. Maybe youre shocked. You should go see Madam Pomfrey." Harry shook his head: "I'm okay, really. Maybe youre right, I should just go to bed early. Just go on, I'll catch up soon." His friends still looked doubtful but thankfully left. Instead there stood a sneering Draco Malfoy with his dump, ape-like bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh I see" the silvery blonde haired boy mocked. "Potter got lonely and needs an imaginary friend. What's his name, Potter?" "None of your business" Harry almost hissed. Draco shrugged: "A pitiful name, just as pitiful as you are, Potter. You have to get along just fine." The proud boy turned and walked away, leaving a silently fuming boy-who-lived behind.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry neared the boy who still sat as if paralysed on the stairs. Now that Harry came closer, he found that Hermione had been right. The teen really looked like the boy that fell from the sky. Carefully Harry came closer and gathered his courage together to talk to the boy: "Hey, are you okay?" When the boy didn't react, Harry came even closer and repeated: "Are you okay?"

The boy snapped out of whatever daze he was in and stared at Harry in shock: _"A...are you talking to me?"_ Harry rolled his eyes: "To whom should I talk else?" The boy looked around an shrugged, the situation almost irrealistic: _"I dunno. Some kind of imaginary friend?"_ Harry furrowed his brows: "You're not imaginary, or have I gone crazy?"

The teen grinned and shook his head: _"Nope, as far as I am concerned, I'm real. The others simply don't accept the fact I am. To them I am still sleeping."_ Harrys eyes widened: "So you are the boy that fell from the sky?!" The boy that fell from the sky glared at the boy who lived: _"Who made that kind of stupid name up?"_ Harry shrugged: "I'm not one to judge. For many I'm the boy who lived. I don't think you've ever heard of me, have you?" The boy shook his head: _"No, not really. But I'm from America, so that might be the reason."_

"Okay...so how did you get here?" Harry asked. The other teen shrugged: _"Not sure. I just wanted to get as far away as fast as possible, then there was a strange popping sound and next thing I know is I"m falling."_ "Wow, that sucks" Harry commented. The boy rolled his eyes: _"Don't I know it?"_

A comfortable silence stretched between them before Harry grinned: "I'm Harry Potter." The other boy rolled his eyes: _"Danny...and you might want to stop talking to me because else way your peers might think your'e crazy."_ Harrys eyes widened and he looked around. The people who hadn't left the hall yet all stared at him in shock. Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands: "Oh great, now they think I'm crazy." Danny shrugged: _"Well, there are worse things to be thought. And on the plus side I know you're not insane."_ Harry glared at him: "Oh, great. And that helps sooooo much."

In that moment Professor McGonnagal stepped up to them: "Mr. Potter. What is the meaning of this?" "I...I can explain..." Harry weakly stated and Danny just facepalmed.


	5. An unlikely coincidence

_And here it is, the next update!_

 _Im glad you like it so far, so a big thank you to everyone who reviewed!_

 _Thanks to:_

 _kimcat, Osomi Eithr, Lizzie2145, Yuuk, marcy43, LK2, FairyFlare, SonicMax, 16ckelmen, 2012209, Bellmitch Kritznovah, AlecGateway, Nighterra, Shiikun, 2, karyn Phantom, and all the guest reviewers!_

 _And now Id like to personally answer to one of the guest reviewers named Cram:_

 _ **Dear Cram!**_

 _ **Well, if you think this** **is garbage, you wont need to read it. Im terribly sorry if it didnt come across clearly before, but this is an AU which means there are only one set of rules: Mine. So if I want to make Harry drink tea all day, Ill do it. If I want to make Snape tap dance all night, Ill do it. And if I want to have Danny disbelieving in magic, itll happen! There is an explanation in the next chapter if youre interested, but I wouldnt have to explain, for this is my AU. And if you ask me: Believing in ghosts has nothing to do with believing in magic. They are not always connected, for example in Hui Buh there are just ghosts and no magic involved. So I think it is the decision of the author how they want to write their characters. Plus Danny somehow is always in every fanfiction really happy and open and like "Jup, magic exists, I know" so I wanted to change that for once. If youve got a problem with that, dont read this story.**_

 _ **Yours sincerly**_

 _ **Little Waterboiler**_

 _Now that this is out of the way, here is the longer hapter and I wish you all much fun!_

 _Read, enjoy and review!_

 _And I dont own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter!_

 _Read you_

 _Little Waterboiler_

 _On with the chapter!_

 **5\. An unlikely c** **oincidence**

It could have gone worse in Dannys opinion. After all instead of declaring him outright insane, Harry had at least gotten the chance to prove his declaration - as if that would make some kind of difference. Because Danny still had no idea how he could possibly wake up. And now that Harry was expected to prove his point and wake Danny up because said boy was still unresponsive. Danny winced at the sight of his own body. He looked like he was sleeping, but then why wouldnt he wake up?

The doctor – Danny refused to think of her as the medic-witch Harry had said she was – had said, that she had already healed any wounds she had found – which were surprisingly very few thanks to some factor she had called "accidental magic" or something like that. Danny snorted at that. He was extra sure that magic couldnt have done something like that, for it didnt exist and the only reason he survived and was already almost healed was thanks to his ghostpowers. Still Danny should be able to wake up already...if only to make sure he hadnt gotten a concussion. But still, here he was and waking up nowhere in sight.

Harry looked pretty uncomfortable, Danny noted. While the teacher talked in hushed whispers with the doctor, the other boy was stepping nervously from one foot to the other. "Any other ideas, Danny?" he asked, sounding unsure. _"We already tried the usual, loud noise, light, shaking, cold water..."_ Danny started to count up the methods they had tried. After that they had tried not so usual methods in their exparation like turning the whole bed around while still having the body laying on it. The scary doctor had stopped them right there, eyes blazing and absolutely furious. Both boys still shuddered at that memory. _"Anything else at all?"_ Danny repeated Harrys question. "We already tried the stinking leaves and..." Harry began and Danny shuddered: _"Dont remind me. Just dont."_ "...and that leaves me without ideas." Both boys sighed, never seemed waking up more important and difficult.

 _Im sorry for dragging you into my mess"_ Danny told Harry, ready to give up. The other boy shrugged and smiled slightly: "Hey, dont worry too much. If you wouldnt have been here, Im pretty sure I would have already found my own mess. Again. Yours is at least quiet." _"What a day, huh?"_ the boy who fell from the sky grinned. And the boy who lived grinned and agreed wholeheartly.

But suddenly something caught Harrys eyes. He went closer to the bed and blinked in confusion, before grinning: "Seriously, you wear a bracelet? Thats cute and all..." Dannys eyes widened, before understanding dawned upon him: _"A bracelet?! Get it off, now! I think thats the reason I wont wake up."_ Harry looked confused before trying to take it off, only to be stopped by the doctor: "Mr. Potter, stop right there. This bracelet is somehow blocking something that is blocking his magical core. If you take it off, the boy might never wake up."

Danny snorted. _"Yeah, right. Dont take the damn bracelet off, so he never wakes up, alright."_ Sarcasm by side, he motioned Harry to ignore the doctor and to just go on. Danny now understood exactly thet the reason why he wouldnt wake up was because of his now obviously a least slightly damaged ghostcore that held him unconscious in hope to protect him from more damage by the bracelet and earn him more time to heal, while at the sametime being surpressed. It must have been what had protected him from ending completely dead from the fall, in return being hurt from the Bloodblossoms and Ectoranium.

Harry looked torn between the two of them, before deciding that in the past his own decisions were the best and because he was already deep in it, more rule-breaking couldnt hurt. Fed up with trying to get the bracelet off the normal way and wanting to get the thing off fast he quickly whipped his wand out and said: " **Alohomora** "

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey screamed. Harry ripped the bracelet away from the wrist of the sleeping boy. And Danny suddenly was gone.

Harrys eyes widened with shock and fear, while his body started violently to shiver. He just felt like something really important was just forcefully ripped away from him once more, a part of him he yearned and needed but never realized he did until now. Panicked he searched for his new friend, because anything less closer could the to other people invisible boy be not described as: "Danny? Danny, where are you?! Madam Pomfrey, hes gone!" "Of course he is!" the furious medicwitch yelled. "You just made his magic core be blocked once more! Of course he cant be okay anymore and..."

"Poppy" interruped Professor McGonnagal. "Calm down. Look, just look." The boy on the bed moved and groaned before his blue eyes slowly blinked open: "Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" The other three people in he room blinked in confusion, while the boy who fell from the sky slowly sat up. Cautiously Harry stepped closer to the bed: "D...Danny? Are you okay?" Danny turned to him and grinned: "Jup, I still feel like shit, but Im at least properly awake now. Thanks to you, Harry, so thank you." His American accent left the other three people in the room blinking. "Uh...youre welcome?" Harry answered, unsure of how to react.

Silence.

Then: "And nice stick. Usefull to open locks and so. You dont plan to become a burglar, do you?" Danny continued, strictly ignoring the akward silence "Äh...no?" "Good."

The adults in the room were shell shocked to say at least, when after that Danny turned to them: "Oh and by the way: Harry is not crazy. I was here, right here..." He gestured to the floor in front of his bed. "...but no one but him could see me. It was really weird, I tell you." Madam pomfrey was still gaping, but McGonnagal managed to catch herself, coming to an impossible solution: "This...this must be...there is no other way...I think the reason for all of this...is a magical connection...Harry, you and...Danny was it?...share a magical connection."

"A...what? No offence, Lady, but magic still isnt real. Ghosts, sure, but magic?" Danny snorted. The other three people in the room gave him a blank look. Harry reacted first, showing his wand: "Nice stick, huh? This is a wand, Danny. I had to open the bracelet with magic because we dont have the key." "And right now youre in the medicwing of Hogwarts, a school where there is taught magic and wizardingculture. Im a medicwitch" Madam Pomfrey continued. Minerva, finally getting herself enough together and showing her crazy theories into the back of her mind, for showing this young and untrained disbelieving wizard in front of her that magic was indeed real, was far more important, finished: "My name is Professor McGonnagal and Im the Debuty Headmisstress of Hogwarts and the transfiguration teacher."

That finally convinced Danny. He groaned and buried his face in his hands: "Oh great, great! Why is it always me that stumbels across the impossible? Ghosts are real, so why the heck magic not too?! Next thing I know trolls are running all around!" "Nah, dont worry." Harry said. Danny looked at him hopeful that any other unrealistic things werent real, too. But Harry coldly broke his wish without even realizing he did: "Around Hogwarts and muggle cities there are none. The most of them are in reservats far away from muggleyes. So no, you dont need to worry to see any around here." Danny let himself fall back into his bed and burried his face in his hands once more. "And that helps soooo much" he noted, clearly annoyed and upset.

But this action only caused the magical people in the room to gasp, for now they had a perfect view to the backside of both of his hands, where they all before didnt bother to really look at. Surprised at the shocked reactions Danny looked at the two witches and one wizard: "Is something wrong?"

Professor McGonnagal, as she had intruduced herself, looked pale like there was no more blood in her face left, the medicwitch looked ready to faint and Harry looked like someone was strangling him. Danny blinked: "Whats the matter?"

The medicwitch _squeacked_ something that could be an excuse to get the headmaster, before quickly getting out of the room. Harry made a chocking sound while the Professor got herself enough together to cross the distance and snatch his right wrist, staring at the backside of his hand, at the scar once more. Her voice was calm and strict, even though it sounded broken: "Where did you get that?" Danny blinked.

"Oh...I dunno. I asked my Mum once, she said Ive always had it. Is there a problem with it?" McGonnagal didnt answer, instead she winked Harry to come closer. Like a robot the boy unsteadily made his way next to Dannys bedside and sat down. Then the Debuty Headmisstress eyes quickly jumped between the two of them seeing now the similarities and wondering how she had missed them until now. Because besides their clothes, eyecolour, glasses and placement of the scar, they looked identical. "Merlins beard..." she whispered in shock. "Daniel..."

Danny promtly ruined the moment: "Uhm...I actually prefer Danny. Only a guy I really dont like calls me Daniel." McGonnagal nodded shakily. Uncomfortable Danny freed his wrist from her grasp. She took a step back.

Harry was confused. First it was said he had some kind of magical connection, which was normally reserved for wizarding twins, then Danny had the same scar as he has and finally he saw how similar he and the boy that fell from the sky looked. They could be twins, for heavens sake! But that couldnt be true, could it? Someone would have told him, if he had a sibling, right?

He was forced out of his musings by the income of Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. The man looked like Merlin himself just came back from the death to visit. Danny seemed to have accepted the fact that magic was real and looked a little annoyed at the man: "Okay great, youre here now. Am I finally getting some answers? And I seriously need to go home like right now. My parents must think by now a ghost kidnapped me or something." Harry snorted: "A ghost, really? You know, ghosts are always intangible and polterghosts cant leave." Danny snorted back: "Yeah, right. Go tell that my ghosts. They will kick you into next week by themselves."

Dumbledore and McGonnagal shared a look, before the Headmaster spoke: "Of course youll receive some answers, Danny. But first, wed like some answers as well." The boy shrugged: "Okay, if there are not too many." Albus nodded, taking note of that.

"First, wed like to know where you are from that there are tangible ghosts" Dumbeldore started. Danny grinned: "If you know about ghosts, Im sure youve already heard about Amity Park, most haunted town in America."

"In passing" Dumbledore stated, before McGonnagal cut in: "The ghosts in your town are muggle ghosts and are somehow weigh more dangerous than our ghosts. No wizard in his right mind would go there without being in deathly danger. No wonder no one ever found you. The American wizarding government refuses to take charge there. There even might be some never discovered wizards and witches and theyll never know because everything is dumpted onto the ghosts especially accidental magic."

Madam Pomfrey finalized: "Add to that the fact your magic is somehow blocked - which is really unhealthy by the way – and Im not surprised how you could be alive all those years. Well, at least through that accidental magic stunt you pulled you got rid of the pent up magic which might have killed or seriously harmed you if not for that. For now your magical core is exhausted for you pulled a stunt not even many grown up wizards manage to do: You apparated from America to Scotland without splinching or training."

Danny bliked, unsure: "First off, what is apparating? Second, whats a muggle?" Dumbledore continued the explanation: "Apparating is a form of traveling. The nearest muggle-word for that would be teloporting. And muggels are non-magical people." Danny scrunched his nose up, looking like just being reminded from something very bad from his past: "This sounds like some kind of insult. I dont like it. Why differ that way. Isnt magical and non-magical enough? Why muggle? Its like some kind of degrading but both are still people."

"Its how it always had been. Why change it now?" Harry tried. He never thought about that question himself. He more suspected Hermione to follow that kind of train of thought. Danny shook his head: "I still dont like it."

Dumbledore seemed that this was the perfect point for a change of topic: "Well, Danny. We still dont know nearly enough to help contact your parents, we dont even know your full name." Danny looked at the Headmaster in slight mistrust, before deeming him safe enough: "Its Danny Fenton. And yes, I am the son of the towns own ghosthunter-family."

"You hunt ghosts?" Harry cut in, suddenly afraid for all the ghosts in Hogwarts – even Peeves. Danny rolled his eyes: "I said Im the son and not the hunter. I know how to, but I dont bother. I have weigh better things to do: Take care of my failing grades, play Doomed, or just spent time with my best friends." Harry nodded, it was obvious his was a question Danny had been asked a few dozen times, which seemed to always annoy him greatly.

Professor McGonnagal continued the questioning, now over the first shock and finally having a last name, she could handle the boy like a normal student: "Okay, Mr. Fenton. How old are you?" The boy shrugged: "Im twelve, but in summer Ill turn thirteen." "Really?" Harry interupted, excited. "Me too! When is your birthday?" Danny grinned: "July 31. You?" Harry blinked: "Wow me too. What an unlikely coincidence, huh?" "Yeah."

"But not so unlikely if you really think about it, Harry, Danny" Dumbledore cut in. He smiled softly, a glint in his eyes showing that he knew something the boys did not. "I take it you have most likely a middle name, too, Danny. May we know it?" The boy blinked, surprised and caught off guard. "How did you...? Why would you...?" he then sighed, confused. "I dont know why that would be so important for you, but if it makes you happy, fine. My middle name is James." Harry blinked: "But...thats my middle name, too!"

Dannys eyes widened and he paled while Harry staggered back, his thoughts tumbling over eachother: That cant be...if I had a brother, a twin, I would have been told, right? RIGHT?! Dumbledore smiled bitter: "This is an unlikely coincidence, indeed."

His statement was met with silence before Danny finally spoke up: "Would you excuse me please. I think Im tired, for Im still injured and..." Madam Pomfrey instantly got the hint: "He just woke up and youre dumping that kind of news on him! Headmaster, I thought you should know better then that! Out, out now. He needs rest!" And with that she chased the Professors and a shell shocked boy who lived out of the medicwing. "You can continue this talk tomorrow, but I think thats enough for one day. So out!"

The door leading to the medicwing closed with a loud bang behind Dumbledore, McGonnagal and Harry. They stayed for a moment in silence, before Dumbledore broke it: "Poppy really is sometimes scary." He turned to go and waved Harry to follow him: "Come along now, Harry, Im sure you have many questions." McGonnagal excused herself and quickly choosed the other direction of the corridor, while Harry numbly nodded and followed Dumbldore quickly.


	6. An important decision

_And here´s the next chapter! I hope this cleares some things up!_

 _Enjoy, read and review as always. And thanks for the continueing support!_

 **6\. An important decision**

It had been a rare stroke of luck that the medicwitch had bought Dannys act of sleeping, because now he was free and already on his way home. He flew at his high speed while his thoughts raced, the wind blowing his now white hair back - even though he was intangible - didn´t manage to free his mind as it usually did. He had snatched a map from the library he had found and now was on the way home. But still he couldn´t leave the strange castle and his habitants behind. His thoughts were racing in overdrive and he had a hard time comprehending what all that he had learned could possibly mean.

First magic – the real pure kind you read in fantasy books and not the twisted kind Desiree used and Danny wasn´t sure if that even counted as magic (for him it didn´t not really, just a really powerful and messed up ghostpower) – was real. The wizard and witches kind is real.

He had already wondered many times if once magic had truly been on earth as he had seen it happen in Doras kingdom in the ghostzone. He hadn´t even dared to ask if now that magic was really real that real dragons could still fly around. After knowing that dragons used to exist he didn´t even want to know if they were still around up to day. So he had settled instead on asking for trolls, for they were, too, well known magical creatures he had yet to encounter in the Zone.

Second he had - as long as his ghostly core was blocked – magic himself. If that wasn´t a life turning knowledge then he wasn´t sure what possible could be. Not that he´d ever block his core on purpose in order to archieve these strange magical powers. No, he loved his ghostpowers too much for that.

And he had some strange kind of connection that was usually only found with twins in wizarding community – and still this wasn´t what every average wizard-twin had. Danny hadn´t had a twin, he was pretty sure, because his parents would have told him. Right?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Danny sped up. He´ll have time to worry about that later, first he´d have to get back to Amity Park.

...

Harry sat on his bad, staring unblinking on the wall in front of him. Seriously freaked out, Ron slowly approached him: "Harry, mate? Are you okay?" Harry shook his head: "I thought I had lived through already so much. Giantic killing serpents, talking to snakes, stones granting immortality, mirrors that show your dearest wish...mine had been my family, Ron. Did you know?"

Ron shook his head: "No, but I think that could have been guessed. What´s bothering you?" "I have family." Harry answered still in a slightly shocked daze. "I have a twinbrother."

Rons eyes widened and he stared at Harry as if he´d seen a ghost: "A twin!? How?!" Harry sighed: "I didn´t know until Professor Dumbledore told me. Daniel James Potter is his name, you know. He was thought dead but in truth he´s still alive."

"Wow" muttered Ron, struggling for words. "That must be hard for you." "It is" Harry agreed. "My whole life I thought I would be alone, there would be no one except for the Dursleys, but they can hardly count as family, you know. And now, all those years there had been a brother, just waiting for me to find him. I even have a magical connection to him, they say." Ron breathed sharply in, but didn´t interupt his friend. Magical connections were really rare and the twins connected by them were destinied for great things.

"But somehow it had all been blocked for some years and now that his magic is somehow blocked, our connection is, too. That´s why they never found him all those years."

"That must be hard for you" Ron started, unsure how to properly deal with this. "And where is he now?" Harry sighed: "Danny´s gone again without trace. When Madam Pomfrey came to check on him in the night he was gone. They told me at breakfast."

"Wow, harsh. He must really think high about his newfound family to do that" Ron remarked sarcastic. "I just wonder how they never found him. But don´t worry, I´m sure they´ll find him soon, he couldn´t have gotten far."

...

Danny rubbed his eyes and slowly staggared the stairs down for breakfast. Like a zombie he sat down, rubbed his eyes and put some cornflakes into the bowl standing ready for him. Jazz, who sat next to him, lowered her book and glanced at him worriedly: "Long night?" She didn´t receive an answer. "You´ll tell me later." She decided and shoved his bowl with cornflakes a little to the side, so Danny could pour milk into it – and not onto the table as he did in his half-sleep before. Content she returned to reading her book while her little brother mumbled something what could have been a thank you.

In that moment thheir parents entered the kitchen. Jack quickly went to the fridge to raid it of it´s last fudge reserves while Maddie looked a little confused at Danny: "Good morning sweetie, but...shouldn´t you be at Tucker´s?" Danny tiredly shoved a spoon of flakes in his mouth, so Jazz quickly answered for him: "Late change of plans, Mom. Danny still had to do his homework so I forced him to come back for the night and do them. Obviously he stayed again up all night to do them so he could meet his friends today."

Maddie still looked not convinced, but decided to trust her children: "That´s good, Danny. Maybe your grades will finally improve then. But please at least try not to be so late up. Not that I´d mind you studying it´s a nice change, but you have to get enough sleep. So please no late night sessions anymore. And I don´t care if it´s weekend okay?"

Danny grumbled something and Jazz smiled: "He´ll try."

...

By midday everyone at Hogwarts had learned the true identity of the boy who fell from the sky. Harry had been swarmed and asked questions by everyone and he felt unsure of how to properly answer all of them at once – not that he wanted to answer them at all. He was sure if Ron and Hermione hadn´t been there for him to help him he wouldn´t have made it through the day. If you had asked him he had wanted to stay in bed all day and for at least the next week. But Hermione, having read some phsychic-books, had decided that wouldn´t be good for him and had promtly (with the help of Ron) pulled him outside into he good weather.

And there he sat, quietly and unsure of how to react or what to think. His eyes were focused on the ground where the hole of the impact was still deep, but he wasn´t really looking, too deep in his thoughts to do anything at all. His friends glanced at him, worried, but didn´t dare to break the peaceful silence until finally Harry did it himself: "Will he ever come back?"

"They haven´t found him yet. For someone like him he came pretty far away, don´t you agree? And he´s bloody good at hiding, too. Tracker spells aren´t working" Ron answered to his best friends question with all he knew. Harry wasn´t satisfied.

"No, I mean, would he ever come back by himself? I don´t want him being forced to come here..." Harry wispered. Could it be that Danny didn´t want anything to have to do with him?

Hermione shook her head: "Look, Harry, what ever happens now is his decision. We shouldn´t care what he decides it´s his choice and it could go one way or another. He could decide to come back and deal with it and then we will deal with it as we deal with every problem thrown our way. Or he could decide this all was a fluke, a bad dream and by the end of the next week he´ll have it all forgotten. There would be nothing for us to change that, so we´ll just have to deal with it and do the same. So there´s no need to drive ourselves mad with questions, because in the end we can´t change a thing."

Harry bit his lip, knowing she was right only helped so much. Of course he hoped Danny would return, but in the end it was his brothers choice.

...

Because it was Dannys turn to clean the dishes, the tired boy had to stay behind and clean up. Maddie waited in the doorway, quietly watching him work, even though the other family members left. Then she spoke up: "Sweetie? What´s wrong? Are you okay?"

When her son didn´t answer she continued: "I know I´m not the best mother. I´m not the mother you might need and so we´ve grown apart. But sweetie, even I can see something is not right. Talk to me, please. What´s on your mind? Are you bullied do you have problems in school? Are...?"

"Did I ever have any other siblings?" Whatever it was that she had expected when Danny interupted her, it wasn´t that. "W...what?" Maddie stammered, confused. "Did I ever have a twin, a brother? Or am I adopted?" Danny continued, wiping a cup dry. Maddie blinked.

"N...no! You´re my son, Danny, our son! You´re not adopted and you never had a twin or any other sibling besides Jazz. Who gave you that crazy idea you would?" "No one did" Danny said, finishing his duty. "Thanks, mum, I needed that. Love you" Quickly hugging her, he left the kitchen, leaving his confused mother behind. "Danny...?"

Then a warm smile entered her features: "Love you too, sweetie. I just hope you know even if it would be that or any other way nothing would change between us. I will always love you, my baby boy."

...

Harry knew it would be no use breaking his head over all of this. He knew he should rather be outside, enjoying the rest of the weekend. He just really wished he knew if his brother – his brother! – was alright and happy and fine whatever or whereever he was right now. He just wished he had a way to know it. Not able to stop pacing around, he suddenly realized he had crossed the same corridor trice already. And when he turned again to continue pacing he stared at the door that was suddenly on the wall where he knew never had been a room.

Unsure of himself but curious, Harry opened the door against his better judgement and entered. Looking around in confusion, that the room was stuffed to the ceiling with different things. And the middle of the mess there stood a tall mirror Harry knew too well: The mirror of Erised.

Slowly coming closer Harry expected to see his parents again, but this time this wasn´t the view he got. This time he saw Danny, who even though he looked tired was alright. He was laughing and talking with two kids Harry had never seen before. The girl had black hair, violet eyes and wore black clothing, the boy had dark skin and colourful clothes as well as a red beret and a PDA in his hands. Harry knew instantly that those two were Dannys best friends, for he was so at ease with them as Harry was with Hermione and Ron.

...

"Okay, back up again, dude" Tucker interrupted. "You somehow teleported to Scotland, where in an old castle magic is taught and they said you were the twin to a strange kid you never saw before? And you flew back here the whole night?" "That about sums it up" Danny agreed. Tucker shook his head wildly: "Woah, woah! That´s crazy! Magic doesn´t exist safe for some ghosts strange powers and that shouldn´t exist either by the way! Sam, don´t you agree?!"

Sam shrugged: "Well, what can I say? I knew magic was real. As are wizards and witches and so on. Grandma is a squib, you know." "A squip?" Danny asked hesitantely. "A non-magic person born from wizards. She was cast out by her family because of that. But I guessed that saved her a lot of trouble, for she came to Amerika and didn´t need to deal with that kind of stress that comes with that crazy nazi-wizard Volde-whatever." "You´re right..." muttered Danny.

Tucker looked between them in confusion, before speaking up: "Alright, you won. Wizards and magic and all of that is real and all but does it matter? No it doesn´t! It doesn´t change a thing! We´re still here and there are still ghosts to fight and we still are save here from all that magic-related stuff noone needs." "That´s right, Danny" Sam agreed. "This changes absolutly nothing. Your mum said you´re not adopted and you have no brother, so all of this was just a really big and bad coinscidence which mixed you up with another boy with the same name." "You should just forget it all, dude" finished Tucker. Grinning at his best friend he continued: "We have a DOOMED-marathon tonight, remember?"

"Thanks guys" Danny said, smiling, before a laugh escaped him: "And we´re so going to kick butts tonight!"

...

The scene changed to show an slightly older Danny and Harry hugging. Smiling softly, Harry managed to pry himself away from the view. Turning away, he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. When he urned back, the door was gone again. Harry shook his head and decided not to worry about it for now and just enjoy the rest of the weekend.

Because Hermione had been right.

In the end it was an important decision, but it was Dannys decision.

And who was Harry to take that choice from his brother away if the result made him happy?


	7. A little family visit

_This plays a few month after the last chapter, enjoy!  
_

 **7\. A little family visit**

The last few days had been stressful to say the least. Saving the world from the giantic disasteroid was definetly not a piece of cake, but Danny had managed. And now all was good. Vlad was in space, he didn´t have to hide from his parents anymore and Lancer, who was one of the four new secret bearers managed to cut him some slack for school. And Valerie, now knowing his secret even though she admitted she had already had a theory he had been a halfa, had excused herself a few thousand times for everything and was now working together with him. On top of all of that the regulary ghost attacks had lessened to next to none. So everything was going great. And it was summer holidays.

And then his parents decided it was time for some holidays. To Dannys surprise they had planned a vacation to England, where they wanted to go to a ghost-hunter convention and visit Maddies cousin – Danny and Jazz both never had known she had one.

And so even though Danny protested, protecting his town and all, his parents stuffed everything that could fit into cases with the beginning of the holidays and told him to calm down, for his friends and Valerie could defend the city for the small time they were away.

"It´s just for the holidays" Jazz finally joined the argument, too. "Don´t worry, Danny, we´ll be back home before you know it. And it´s a good experience, especially for your mental health, to bond with family, no matter how far they are away from you." Grumbling to himself after that argument, Danny had to cave in and start packing, too.

And so it happened that one mild evening the whole Fentonfamily ended up on the doorstep of Privet Drive 4, the house where Maddies cousin Petunia and her family lived.

Annoyed Danny glared at his mother who quickly tried to tame his hair in a vain attemt to fix anything at all at the last moment. He still wore his classical red and white T-Shirt as well as jeans and trainers, a fact which didn´t made his mother or sister happy at all, for they had exchanged their typical clothes for matching nice looking turquise summer dresses, while Jack had at least pulled shirt and shorts over his Hazmant-suit. Danny didn´t care.

Realising her futile attemts to tame his hair, Maddie streightened his T-Shirt and reminded him for the last time: "And remember sweetie, no ghost powers while we´re here. Petunia and her family already don´t really like our business, they are really medival sometimes. So just try to be normal for once, okay?"

And when the door opened and a blonde woman was revealed that reminded Danny more of a horse than a woman, Danny couldn´t help but sigh. This was gonna be fun.

And then her eyes found their way to Danny and then she screatched a high pitched: "You!"

"Me?" asked Danny, unsure of how to react to that accusation, if it was one.

The woman ignored the other people standing on the doorstep and pointed an accusary finger at the boy: "How dare you to show your face after what you´ve done to Magda! Make her normal again, now!" Dannys eyes widened at that accusary: "What?! I didn´t do anythng this time, I swear! I don´t even have an idea what you´re talking about, lady!"

"Danny´s right" Jazz decided to interrupt, being the first one to move from the shock at that greeting. "He couldn´t have done anything at all. I sat the whole time next to him in the car. He slept the whole time."

The womans eyes widened and she stuttered: "D...Danny?"

"Correct, that´s me. Danny Fenton. And you must be my moms cousin, Petunia Dursley, right?" Danny quickly said, giving his best "I-am-innocent" act.

Petunia repeated: "F...Fenton?" And then her eyes widened and she finally registered the aults standing there, too, looking confused and slightly disturbed.

And Petunia squeaked again: "M...Maddeline! You didn´t say you´d come! You should have called!" Smiling the other woman explained: "But Petunia, what would be a surprise visit to my cousin without the surprise?" "You can´t! Not now!" Petuia protested frantically in shock and shame. "I´m sorry, but now is really a bad time."

"Why?" Maddie asked. "Has something bad happened. Can we help? Or shall we come back tomorrow? I know our hotel is a two hour drive away, but I think we can manage..."

Petunias eyes widened and she looked like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place: "No, no, no! Two hours you say?! And tomorrow back? I..." Mentally she seemed to debate which choice seemed worse. Plain rudeness and strangeness by sending the Fentons away or accidently revealing what had happened. No, strangeness wasn´t allowed by Dursleys even though the Fentons were strange themselves.

Sighing, Petunia suddenly looked very tired. But her decision was made: "Why don´t you come inside? The neightbours will look elseway strange at us and we wouldn´t want that."

"Thanks Petunia" Maddie said, smiling. "May I introduce you to my family? That´s my husband Jack, my daughter Jasmine..." "Call me Jazz, please" Jazz butted in.

"...and finally my younger son, Daniel. But I think you´ve already met" Maddie finished. "Kinda" muttered Danny bitter, while Petunia blushed: "Oh, I´m sorry, Danny was it? It´s just you looklike our nephew Harry and he´s just such a trouble maker. I was so mad at him that I didn´t look twice, I´m sorry." Danny grumbled something what could have been an accepting. Or maybe an insult.

Petunia closed the front door behind them and motioned them to go into the loving room and to sit down on the couch facing the wall instead of the window into the garden: "I´m sorry for the mess in the kitchen and garden. No need to look at it anymore than necessary, right? Would you like to drink something?" When the family nodded and Jack asked for fudge, Petunia quickly ran into the kitchen to fetch glasses and the wished sweets.

Then she sat down on the couch facing the window and the family and tried to start a conversation: "So...how come you´re in England? Last I heardyou moved to America, Maddeline?" "Oh, call me Maddie, please. I told a dozen times!"

Meanwhile the curiousity got the better of Danny, because in all this weirdness hidden behind the facade of the normal loving Petunia he almost managed to smell a secret. "May I go to the toilet?" he asked and his faily – all but Jack who was happily munching fudge – glared at him, knowing too well that the boy planned to snope. "Don´t Danny, that´s rude" Jazz swiftly answered, but Petunia shook her head, ignorant of the true reason: "No, it´s not rude to ask for the toilet, it´s normal and well behaved. You know the entrance hall, Daniel? The door on the left is the toilet." "Thanks Mrs. Dursley" Danny said and stood up.

"It´s a pleasure. Oh, and call me Petunia please, or Aunt Petunia, Daniel. We´re all family here after all" Petunia said with a (what looked like it was forced) sweet smile. "Okay, I´ll call you that and you call me Danny, please" the boy swiftly answered, the long version of the name just rubbing him wrong. Petunia gave him the same forced smile and nodded and the boy felt like he was excused.

The teen found the toilet quickly where he turned invisible and intangible and quickly started snooping around. When hecame through the living room he could feel his sisters glare in his invisible back. Ignoring her like he did most times, he swiftly moved through the kitchen which was truly a mess. The chairs and the table as well as what might have been a dinner once were thrown everywhere.

Danny gulped nervously, he didn´t really want to know what caused that. Quickly he quietly stepped around the puddles and piles of broken dinnerware and phased through the only slightly opened terrace door.

And then his eyes widened.

In the garden were flocks on which were strings which held a ballon. A living baloon.

The woman – he guessed it was a woman by the rests of her clothes – was screaching and complaining to the bulky man working hard to keep her just floating around the garden and not far away. All around was a really ugly dog barking its head off and trying to frantically reach what must be its owner who was floating there currently.

Dannys jaw dropped open and he flickered back into the normal plane of existence because of his shock. Who could do such things? And who would do?

Sadly in that moment the floating woman – it must have been that Magda Petunia had wanted Danny to fix when he was at the doorstep – just had to look into his direction. And she screatched in the same hate and angerfilled tone as Petunia had: "You!"

And the man looked up from his work on itting the next flock into the ground and bellowed, too: "You!"

"Me?" reapeated Danny the dumb question from before and then quickly made himself get away, followed by the angry man he figured must have been Petunias husband, who all the while threatened him with different things like: "I´m going to strangle you! You´ll get back into that cupboard and never get ou again! You´re thrown out of the house! I´m going to kill you and then you´re going to fix her, freak!"

Ouch. The last one hurt.

Being the smart mouth he was, Danny quickly threw back: "But if I´m dead, I can´t fix anything, right?!"

That was not a smart choice, for the man got with his rising anger even quicker and his insults nastier.

Danny threw the teracedoor open and stormed through the kitchen into the living room, where Petunia stared at him in shock and stuttered: "How...how did you get there?!" While his parents looked mildly annoyed. "What did I say...?" Maddie asked strict and quiet mad, that her son had ignored her direct order again.

The boy had only stopped shortly to blush and quickly say: "Sorry,gottago,bye!" and try to rush out in hope of escaping the wrath of Petunias husband.

And now Jazz, too.

"DANNY! What did you do this time?!" the redhead snapped, jumping up and following the frantic boy, followed by a man so mad it seemed as if steam was flowing out of his ears.

"I didn´t do anything, he just scraemed and started to chase me!" Danny tried to explain, while frantically trying to open the front door. "They have a freaking living baloon in the backyard!" "What?!" asked Jazz disbelieving, before quickly turning around to stop the man from getting to her little brother.

"And you! Whatever he did this time, there is no reason to strangle my little brother!" she snapped at the furming man, who visibly paled at the words "little brother".

"There is more of you?!" he almost screamed, horror etched along his features which seemed to be suddenly drained of all blood. Jazz kept her calm: "Do I even want to know who you misstook Danny for? Is it your nephew again as Petunia said?" "And why you have a freaking living baloon in your garden?" Danny helpfully added. "I mean we´re already weird, we´re a family of ghosthunters, but that? That takes the great cake of weirdness."

The mans face quickly grew red again after the last comment and he growled: "We are not weird. We are perfectly normal. The freak is weird. It´s all his fault! And who are you two anyway!?"

In that moment a really thick boy came slowly down the stairs, only to squeack when he saw Danny and almost jump back up the stairs, slamming his door shut.

The Fenton siblings blinked. "Who was that and why does it look like he has a small phobia from my brother?" asked Jazz, instantly trying to analize the thick boys mental health. "Just cut it out, is useless" her brother sighed. The girl quickly bit back, both siblings quickly ignoring the still steaming man still standing there.

Luckily before he could do anything, Petunia finally reached the entrance hall, finally freed from her small shock, followed by the Fenton parents. "Vernon, good to see you´re done. Meet my cousin Maddie and her family, they came for a surprise visit today" she explained the forced smile back in her features.

"Oh" said the now intruduced Vernon, quickly paling.

"That still doesn´t explain why there is a living baloon in your garden" Danny helpfully reminded. And both Dursleys suddenly looked very shepish and seemed to search feverly for an answer.

And that´s when the doorbell rang.

Quickly using the opportunity to get the time for an answer, Vernon quickly went to the door and opened, only to have his face turn red again. Instantly he started to yell at whoever stood there: "No! I refuse! No, get lost! I´m done, once and for all with you freaks! Get away from my ground and stay there!"

"Mr. Dursley, please, let us explain" the first of the two men standing in front of the house, both clad in black robes Danny recognized from a few months ago, spoke. The other added: "We have to take care of your sister and..." He stopped and stared for a moment. The other robed man had seen Danny, too. With wide eyes, they quickly exchanged a look and the first quickly grabbed Danny, while Jazz, who still stood protectively next to her brother quickly tried to grab him back, while their parents screamed their names in alarm.

A popping sound followed and both Fenton siblings and the first robed man were gone.

The second robed man saw that the girl was now missing, too, so he sighed and muttered: "This was not planned, but when does it ever go as planned?"

Looking up he sheepishly added to the four steaming adults in the entrance: "May I come in and explain?" Under the identical glares send his way his confidence wavered. "And maybe even try to fix things?"

...

The next thing the siblings knew, was being spit out of an opening that felt smaller than the Fenton Thermos shrunk about a hundred times, causing both of the siblings to go to the ground, while thankfully the robed man let Danny go. They were in a room in what looked like a tavern. Dazed Jazz sat up, still having her arms protectively around her little brother. "Never again. I don´t envy you. Sorry for all those times I sucked you into the Fenton Thermos" she quickly spoke, trying to get her breath. The only answer she got was a long suffering groan.

The man that had kidnapped them gave the siblings a long look before speaking up: "I´m sorry to interrupt, Mr. Potter and friend but..." And that was the moment when Danny got back to his feet: "Stop, just stop! How many times?! And only, only in England" "Or Scotland" Jazz helpfully supplied, having been told the story of Dannys adventure in Scotland. Her brother ignored her and continued glaring at the man: "Always, always you think I´m him. Well, flash news I´m not that Potter dude you want me to be, I´m not! And my name is not Harry either, it´s Danny! And I´m not his brother!" "That´s right!" Jazz nodded, glaring, too, at the man: "Because I´m his sister and you kidnapped us! So, what is your excuse, or you´ll see we´ll sue the hell out of you!"

The man stared at them in shock and started to stutter something ununderstandable. The other people in the tavern started to mutter to eachother.

And then the front door to the tavern opened and a fine robed man entered, followed by the very boy causing Danny so many problems.

Green eyes met blue and both boys instantly spit an accusing "You!" out.

* * *

 _Well, that is akward. Hope you enjoyed it. I totally did!  
_

 _So...any thoughts?_

 _I really enjoyed the last reviews and first I´d like to answer one for the chapter before:_

AlecGateway: Well, what can I say...was my grammar and spelling that bad that you managed to guess or did you read one of my other stories where I wrote I was German? ;-)

 _Secondly I´d like to announce the start of a small one-shot series if one of you is interested in_ How to train your dragon _. It´s called_ "Brothers forever". _I´d really love reading you guys there, too._

 _So...till next time!_

 _Little Waterboiler_


	8. A little mistake discussed

_Okay, I´m sorry I´m late. No excuses but life being a bitch to me. So just enjoy it, I know it´s short, the next will be longer._

 _Reviews are still appreciated, I still don´t own any of this and the question is still open: Gryffindor or Hufflepuff for Danny? I have still ideas fo both plots._

 _So now I present you without further discussion:_

 **8\. A little mistake discussed**

Madness didn´t even start to describe what followed after that. But when something remotely comparable to normalcy came back, Jazz had taken over. She forced the four males to sit down at a table – Danny next to his kidnapper and across of him Harry and that man that had intruduced himself as Cornelius Fudge, the "Head of the Ministerium of Magic, pleased to meet you" "And if you´re the king of China, sit down, now!" – and was now standing with crossed arms in front of them like a deadly angel of justice after introductions were over. By now quite a few people were watching from a safer distance, inwardly snickering at the others misfortunes.

"Speak" she ordered suddenly, scaring the daylights out of the wizards in her overprotective big sister/motherbear mood. "Why did you exactly kidnap me and my brother if it´s clear that he´s not Harry Potter, for he´s sittng right here!" "That´s something I´d like to know, too, Mr. Wellfare?" "Quiet" Jazz cut in, stunning the poor Minister. "I´m doing the questioning right now. So what is your excuse?"

"I didn´t know!" the poor wizard named Wellfare exclaimed distressed. "I just saw the black and messy Potter-haired teenage boy in the house of the Dursleys and thought : Hey, that´s Harry Potter, I have to keep him save. I panicked, alright, that´s why I didn´t look any only on the sixth glance you can see the differences between them!"

"I look nothing like him!" Danny protested, gesturing to Harrys face. "I don´t have a scar, green eyes or glasses! We look completely different!" "Exactly!" Harry agreed. "He´s nothing like me!" Together they added: "Plus we act nothing alike!" The glare Jazz threw them caused them to shut up and shrink back into their seats. Before glaring at each other for saying the same thing they said.

Pinching the brick of her nose and thinking about the consequenzes taking a headache pill would have for her body, Jazz turned to Fudge: "Your turn, Minister. You seem like a reasonable person. What do you say to all of this?"

The wizard was quiet for a moment before he answered: "Seeing this with my own eyes, I can only agree that at first glance they really look similar. They really do act alike..." "Do not!" "...but this is still truly no excuse to take the children, Mr. Wellfare. I don´t want to know how their parents are reacting at the same moment to have their son and daughter taken in front of them..."

...

Jack pulled a bazooka out who-knows-where, screaming "A ghost kidnapped my children!" while in the background Maddie threatened the remaining wizard with a really creative torture (dissection, etc.) if he did not tell her instantly where the other one had taken her children. Petunia tries to get all of them to shut up and get quietly inside in order to avoid the attention of the neighbours and Vernon just curses every wizard in existence.

...

"...but I know we have to fix this. Instantly would be the best course of action." "That´s what I´d suggest, too" Jazz agreed. "We have to be back like right now, or else Mom and Dad will tear Mr. Wellfares partner to pieces before drivig here like crazy and stomping this place into the ground." "Too true" Danny sighed. Harry blinked in confusion to that.

Then he glared at everyone: "Alright, that still doesn´t exlain anything at all! Why are all suddenly interested in keeping me safe? Why didn´t I get expelled from Hogwarts for doing magic?! Last year the Ministry of magic said it would happen!"

Under Jazz´ and Harrys glare, Fudge suddenly looked awkward and quietly fidged in his seat: "Well...circumstances change, Harry, don´t they? There are certain circumstances...we have to take into account so...surely you don´t want to get expelled?" "No, of course I don´t!" Harry quickly agreed, a little confused but happy.

And then Jazz had to burst the happy bubble: "And what has that to do with us? Just get us back, now!" Fudge gulped audibly and gathered his courage: "Well, I assume you´re a muggle first of all, Ms. Fenton so it is dictated by law that we would have to wipe your memories of this experience..." Jazz gaped in shock and anger at him while Danny leaped out of his chair and stood protectively in front of his sister: "No one wipes my sisters mind! Don´t you even dare! You´ll have to go through me first!"

Fudg looked ready to say fine, order Mr. Wellfare to quickly do it and be done with it, had Harry not intervined. Seeing the courage the other boy had mustered up in order to step in front of his sister had reminded him of his friends and himself and his experience last schoolyear and the fact that this was supposed to be his younger twinbrother, though the boy himself didn´t seem to believe it.

Standing up he stood besides Danny, looking defiant at Fudge: "You can´t do that – er – Minister, Danny´s a wizard even though he is untrained. He accidently apparated to Hogwarts a few weeks before summerbreak and managed to get away a few hours after. Madame Pomfrey said that there was something blocking his magical core so he wasn´t detected until that day and after he got away wasn´t found again." Fudge crossed his arms: "And no one told me about that? Your story seems very far fetched, Harry."

"But it´s true!" Jazz chirmed in. "Danny told me about that. He was absolutely exhausted when he came back and gave us the scare of our life for just disappearing on us!" "And" Harry added. "you can ask any Hogwarts student, they can all tell you that, though no one but me and some of my friends saw him up close, so they nicknamed him the-boy-who-fell-from-the-sky." Mr. Wellfares eyes widened: "Oh, my kids told me about that. I just thought this story was one of their fantasies. Boy-who-fell-from-the-sky, I mean really?"

Jazz sniggered: "Yeah, really. So fitting and creative." Danny just glared at her: "As if you´re one to talk! Your names for the ghosts aren´t any better!"

"What ghosts?" Fudge asked, confused and a little shocked. "They live in Amity Park, most haunted town Americas" Harry said. "Jup" Danny confirmed. "We´re the children of the resident ghosthunterfamily, the Fentons."

Fudge blinked.

"Oh" he said, shaking his head. "I should have told the American Ministerium of magic ages ago to finally take care of that. There are so many undiscovered wizards and witches in that area, it´s really a pity." The Fenton children nodded, unsure how to react. Fudge smiled, glad to have that at least settled. "So we´ll send you back to where we ot you and you´ll hear from us, Mr. Fenton, so we can take a look on your magical core and get you some teaching."

Danny growled a little, clearly unhappy: "I´m not leaving Amity, if that´s what you´ve got in mind." "Don´t worry" Fudge assured. "We´ll find an agreement we´ll all be okay with."

Harry wasn´t happy at all, because now he had agreed with his brother for the first time and now that they had finally met again, they should seperate once more? He didn´t want that!

"Minister, if you want to keep me save, shouldn´t you keep Danny hee, too? He looks a little like me and he was already thought to be me once, who said it couldn´t happen again. So he would be in danger, too."

Fudges eyes widened at that, Danny simply glared at Harry, as did Jazz. "True" Mr. Wellfare muttered, earning him glares from the siblings as well. Fudge fidget: "Well...I see your reasoning, Harry. I guess he´ll have to stay here for now. We will need to inform his parents...I´m sure they will agree as long as their son is safe..."

0oOo0

"No" Maddie said firmly. "Absolutely not. You kidnapped my baby boy and my daughter and expect us now to have him stay here? Forget. It. No." Jack shrugged and quickly munched happily at a few Cookies the innkeeper had put on the table. When Fudge looked at him, his eyes pleading for understanding, for agreement, the huge man simply shrugged: "You heard her, so no." Fudge felt already a headache coming.

...

After a daylong discussion the Fentons were finally managed to be swayed by using the truth of the mass murderer Sirius Black being after Harry and therefore maybe accidetly Danny, too, as well as their sons problem with his magical core and how they would need to fix that as well as teach him how to at least control his magic. But they only agreed as long as they would be allowed to stay with their boy, as well as his sister who refused to leave his side.

Danny was not pleased to hear the news either way.

0oOo0

In the room number eleven of the Leaky Couldron Harry reflected on the last two days. They have been mad and he didn´t get the allowance to go to Hogsmeade but at least he got his brother who this time would surely stay longer now that his adopted family was with him.

Harry couldn´t wait for Danny to get his core problem solved and start learning magic and maybe – this was something Harry wished with all his heart to happen – come with him to Hogwarts for the third year.

Either way Harry was happy because tomorrow he would show Danny Diagon Alley. He was sure – though his and Dannys relationship started out on the wrong foot and he had been a little mad at his twin at first especially since the boy still didn´t accept their twin status – this would fix things between them and maybe start a friendship is not a siblingsbond between them. And then he´d finally have a real family.


	9. A bond fixed

_*looks at the date* No comment, but I´m at least (even if it is barely) punctual. I´m within the next month!_

 **9\. A bond fixed**

The sun had just risen when Harry was already awake and ready to face the day. Knocking at the door number 12 where he knew Danny and his sister stayed, he heard a yelp from inside and something heavy falling to the ground. Patiently he waited until the door was opened. He gulped when Danny glared at him tiredly, still in his pjamas and with the messiest hair Harry had only ever seen when he himself just fell out of bed. "Do you have any idea what time it is? It´s almost still midnight!" the slightly younger boy complained. Harry couldn´t help but grin at that: "The sun is up and we´ll need all the time we can have. Get ready, we´ll have breakfeast in ten minutes."

Danny glared and just slammed the door in his face. Harry grinned and turned away.

0oOo0

Danny yawned while Harry tapped the stones on a wall with his wand. Jazz stood behind them, her arms crossed but almost vibrating. Danny knew it was because she couldn´t wait to get her hands on every single magical book out there to improve her psysical analize technics.

And when the stones finally parted Danny gaped.

"I present you Diagon Ally" Harry said smirking, seeing the awed expression on the Fentons faces. As Danny turned his head to take everything in, Jazz quickly talked about all the things they could learn from the wizard world. Harry was just glad that at least the Fenton parents had stayed behind to learn about the wizard ghosts – meaning they questioned every single wizard in the Leaky Couldron for datails. He didn´t even want to know their reaction to the alley.

Quickly he lead the Fenton children through the masses of shops to a healers building who had specialized on magical cores where Danny had an appointment in order to figure out the problem with his magical core. The old medicwitch greeted them warmly and quickly checked the grumbling teen over while Harry and Jazz waited patiently for the results.

And then, after what felt like hours but actually just one, she smiled and announced: "Well, Danny, your magical core is perfectly healthy and pretty strong, though it is somehow surpressed by another core which is surprisingly stronger. I haven´t yet been able to identify it but if you´d like I can do some more tests in order to..." "Not necessary" Danny quickly cut in. "But thank you."

Jazz raised an eyebrow: "And how do you suggest to fix this supression-problem?" The medicwitch smiled softly at that: "The easiest way is a portion that strenghens his magical core enough so it can be used as long as the other one is inactive. Meaning you´d be able to choose when to use which one, eventhough you won´t be able to use them at the same time. Though that would only be useful as long as we figure out that the other core is useful. If not we should just take the other core out and..." "I´ll take the potion" Danny quickly answered a slight panic in his voice while Jazz looked a little shocked at the suggestion of the other solution. The witch nodded and quickly got the wished potion ready.

Harry just wondered why the siblings paniced about that. Did they know what Dannys other core was and what the consequences of taking it out would be?

"And here it is!" the healer happily announced and gave Danny a vial with a glowing fluid in it, a sickening smell coming from it. The teen quickly gulped to rid himself of the upcoming need to throw up. Jazz held her nose and smiled: "You´re doing great little brother, we all feel with you." Harry just nodded, too sick to speak and he only got a small wiff of what is inside the vial.

Danny glared, took a big gulp of air and downed the vial in one go. After that he pressed it in the eagerly waiting hands of the medicwitch before he gagged and fought the need to throw up with all his might. Next to him the medicwitch squealed: "Oh, this is so exciting! The first try of having two cores co-exist! We´re writing healing-history!" "WHAT!?" yelled Harry and Jazz at that shocked. And then Danny stiffened and started to convulse.

"What do you mean, was this potion ever tried before?!" Jazz screamed panicked. "Uh no? They never wanted to take the risks...didn´t I mention them?" "No, you didn´t!" Harry spat panicked. "Oops" said the witch at that. At the same time Danny stopped moving and then just blankly fell over face first in a dead faint.

Quickly Jazz and Harry were at Dannys side. Harry shook the boy furiously, urging him to get up, while Jazz screamed at him to throw it all up though he didn´t hear her.

Suddenly Harry stiffened too, before he fainted as well. Jazz just screamed.

0oOo0

 _White, everthing was white. It was peaceful and quiet, too quiet. Danny didn´t like it the least: "Where the heck am I?" "I have no idea, don´t ask me, I don´t know, too" he suddenly heard behind him. Danny spun around and came face to face with Harry. "Okay, what happened?Why are you here?" he asked annoyed. Harry shrugged as an answer: "Beats me. I guess that witchs portion knocked me out as well. Probably has something to do with that wizard-twins connection and all."_

 _"_ _I´m still not your twin" Danny protested. Harry just roled his eyes: "Alight, look. I can´t explain why you have parents who remeber having you but there is no other explanation for this connection." "There is always an alternative" Danny snapped._

 _Harry groaned: "Look, I don´t know what exactly your problem is, but all you ever do is blaming me, ignoring me and all in all just treating me like shit. Can´t you just be the nice Danny I met in the great hall and the medicwards at Hogwarts before we received this worldshattering news?The one I could imagine to be friends with? Because we´ll need to work together to figure this out. So, will you be able to cooperate?" And he offered the other boy his hand._

 _Danny looked at it for a second before meeting his eyes: "Look, I´m sorry if you got that expression from me but I don´t hate you. I was just and admitely still am a little mad about all of your shit causing my day to be ruined. But I guess all in all it seems like it has been as much not your fault as it would be mine. So alright, let´s restart."_

 _Taking the offered hand he grinned: "Hi, I´m Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you." Harry mirrored his grin: "Gladly. I´m Harry Potter, it´s a pleasure to meet you, too. Let´s figure this out together...as friends."_

 _What followed could be described as an explosion as the bond between them finally rebooted and repaired itself while strenghening._

0oOo0

Danny groaned when the sunlight hit his eyes. A slight headache coming from his forehead taught him about his fall while he heard Jazz loudly argue with the healer only to stop and gasp when she saw him sit up. "Danny!" she yelled, happily and threw herself forward to hug her little brother fiercly, all the while still glaring at the medic-witch. Danny squirmed in the uncomfortable, much too tight hug and rasped: "Jazz...! ...need...air!"

The older girl blushed and quickly allowed her hold to slacken, finally leaving the thirteen-year old to gasp for air. Before anything else could be said, Harry too sat up groaning and holding the back of his head: "Who forgot to place a cushion charm here? Thank you very much – not." Both Danny and Jazz pointed with a blank look at the blushing medic witch who slightly grinned: "But it worked, didn´t it?"

0oOo0

"Well...wether or not you´ll go to Hogwarts, Danny, you´ll need a wand because you´re a wizard, too. Soooo...here we are! Welcome to Olivander´s!" Harry said and lead the siblings to the small shop sqished between the two larger places. Entering, Harry found it still as dusty, dim and filled with the eerie silence no matter how loud someone spoke as it was when he came here two years ago. Waving the siblings inside he grinned: "Don´t worry about the payment for your wand, Danny. Your parents gave me some money to change into galleons so I could get you what you need."

Danny nodded though he was slightly creeped out by the eery silence in the shop and the magic practically purring in the air while Jazz looked around fascinated and captivated by the atmosphere, muttering about how it would be fabolous if the library had such an atmoshere, for then she would be finally able to study in peace. Thin boxes lined the walls and rested on shelves all around them and Harry fondly remembered how he got his beloved wand here.

And then Ollivander suddenly came and smiled slightly as he watched the three teenagers: "Ah, Mr. Potter, how is your wand? Holly, eleven inches, phoenix tail feather. Still curious it is indeed."

Harry nodded and grinned slightly, already used to the mans slight oddness: "It´s fine, sir." Olivander nodded, seemingly pleased with that answer before he turned to Danny and his sister. For a moment he looked a bit surprised seeing Danny, but then a big smile appeared on his face: "My, my, Mr. Potter, I was never told you had a twin-brother. Curious, if I may ask where you have been all this time?"

Danny pouted slightly, before glaring and firmly stating: "I´m still not Harrys brother. My name is Danny Fenton, sir, and this is my sister Jazz. We´re here to get me a wand. Why do all the people always think I would be his brother? I´m just some kind of his far away cousin." Ollivander nodded, a thoughtfull expression on his face: "Curious, very curious. I could have sworn..." He stopped, before shaking his head. "A wand you said, Mr. Fenton? Alright, if I may ask, what is your wand arm?"

And what followed was hell.

0oOo0

McGonnagal sighed as she overlooked the lists of students that year, checking again that all of them already answered their letters when suddenly the magical feather – which already should have finished it´s job that year – flew up and quickly scribbled another name on the parchment. McGonnagals eyes widened, before she jumped up and out of her office, quickly on the way to the headmasters office, screaming "Albus!" not noticing another name being added.

0oOo0

Any bypasser would have thought two and a half hour later that a bomb had hit Ollivanders wand-shop: The window was shattered and boxes, wands and mobiliar were thrown around everywhere either burned, frozen, exploded or aby other destroyable force. Still the wandmaker gleefully ran from one destroyed shelf to the next giving one wand after another to the completely confused and honestly in the sanety of the wandmaker doubting Danny.

Jazz and Harry long since had hidden safely behind the luckily still standing counter, though it already had been half frozen. Carefully they sometimes glanced out from behind it, only to duck again when another wayward spell threatened their health. "Is it al-" Jazz began, carefully observing her brother, only to duck again, the explosive stray sparks only missing her by inches. "...always this bad?" Harry shook his head: "I don´t know. I just know mine was messy, but this is even worse. I didn´t trash his shop even half as bad. And I didn´t take so long."

Ollivander meanwhile seemed to gain his youth more and more back with every wand Danny tried and failed to match. Gleefully he ripped one wand after another out from the shelves and held it out to Danny, only to snatch his hand back as soon as Danny had only barely touched it, causing one catastrophe or another.

But when Ollivander gave him another wand and Danny suddenly gasped out in pain and clutched his hand, tears in his eyes when a bright red burn formed which even echoed through the bond to Harry causing him to wince, Jazz´s patience snapped. She jumped up from behind the counter and marched to the strange wandmaker and her little brother and snatched the next wand Ollivander tried to give Danny ("dragon-heartstring, beech, 12-inches, springy") away, while glaring at the wandmaker and holding the wooden stick aggressively out to the wandmaker, whose eyes widened: "And that´s it! I´ve had enough of all that! Do you seriously never think about your custoumers? You hurt my little brother, crazy old man!"

But instead of feeling threatened or start to pale, Ollivanders face only showed undescribable glee: "And that´s a perfect fit!"

Jazz blinked.

And then she looked down and saw the tip of the wand she held emnitting blue and orange sparks.

"Oh" the Fenton daughter stated, for the first time in her life having no idea how to react to that. Danny meanwhile grinned weakly: "Well that´s great, Jazz. Seems like you´re not the only one they overlooked in Amity. We can try to learn this magic stuff together. Isn´t that great?"

Jazz numbly nodded and Harry grinned inwardly while helping the shocked teen behind their safety wall for Ollivander had continued his try out for Danny. Because now, that Danny as well as Jazz had proven to have magic it was clear that they would need to learn how to control it. Where better than Hogwarts, especially since they both would go there together? Chances seemed much higher now that Harry wouldn´t need to say goodbye to his twin, now that it was most likely that both of them would go to Hogwarts.

Ollivander meanwhile continued his dangerous testing over another hour. And then, finally he stopped, tears of joy in his eyes: "Never, not even once in my life I didn´t manage to make a wand that fitted any wizard that came to me." Gesturing all around him to the destroyed shop and discarded wands and wandboxes laying around him he added: "But now...now it finally happened." Turning around he walked to the back of the shop and came back with a simple blue, wooden wandbox: "It´s curious that a little more than thirteen years ago a man came into my shop, a sca in his face and his eyes as old as time itself. He didn´t came to buy a wand, no he came to give a wand, saying that one day there would come a special custoumer that would be unable to be fitted with any of my wands. I laughed about him of course – never in all the years this shop stands the Ollivander-family hadn´t managed to make a fit. It´s sad that some custoumers wanted to have custoumized wands, for we were sure one of the wands in this job would be the right one for them. But never, never there had been someone we´ve been unable to fit. So he left, but he left the wand behind, never to be seen again. I was enraged, but curious and so I kept the wand, dreading the day the words of the man came true."

He sighed and opened the wand box, showing a finely crafted wand with some blue design on the shaft which looked like it was ice: "This is a really special wand, Mr. Fenton. Never in all my years I have ever seen a wand like this one."

Silently he held the wandbox to Danny out who took the wand carefully. As soon as his fingers slightly touched the wand a warm and a cold feeling raced through his body, incredibly touching both his magic- and his surpressed ghostcore and it somehow just felt right. Instantly a flurry of snowflakes errupted from the top as Danny took the wand firmly into his right hand. A soft smile on his lips, he waved the wand and the destruction caused to the shop was slowly reversed.

Ollivander sighed but smiled: "The first and the last ice-phoenix feather I have ever seen. The hair out of the tail of a thestral. Fir and holly, 11,5 inches, flexible. A perfect fit. The best I have ever seen in fact. It´s sad and curious and incredible. You really are a special young man, Mr. Fenton."

After that they payed for Jazz´s wand and quietly left, for Ollivander refused to accept any money for Dannys wand, because "it was meant to be his" and a Ollivander would never charge money for a wand he or any of his family didn´t make themself.


	10. A sweet kitten and an ugly cat

_I am punctual. Enjoy!_

 **10\. A sweet kitten and an ugly cat**

Danny was quick to learn that he would have been better of with Jazz being non-magic. Because now that she had magic and he had magic, she was giving every ounce of herself in order to catch up with the people her age, and forced him to do so too along the way. Especially since their parents insisted on them going to Hogwarts for the year to learn magic when those strange letters came.

By the way, those letters were another sour point with Danny. When Jazz´s came everything was more or less normal so Harry said – the only strange thing being the added lists books and the well-meant notice that Jazz was appointed with a tutor should she accept to come. She was insulted none the less and tripled her work load so she would be years ahead of her peers in spite.

Dannys letter meanwhile was obviously a mistake. While Danny glared at the offending paper as if he could suddenly gain laser eyes and turn the letter into ashes, Harry had to keep himself from smiling because the letter stated what Harry already knew.

Their answer-letter was short and simple but aimed to correct the in Dannys opinion mistake, while Jazz seemed to glance slowly a little doubtfull at her little brother:

Dear Debuty Headmistress McGonnagal,

we gladly accept your invitation to Hogwarts. Though we have a slight correction to make, because Danny isn´t a Potter as your letter stated, he´s a Fenton.

About the electives:

Jazz would like to take the electives Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle studies.

They stopped as Danny rose an eyebrow: "I know it´s a bit much to ask of you while being in a whole new world filled to the brim with strange things but don´t you think that´s a bit much? If I think about it, to take all of them you´d have to go back in time. I mean how would they fill all those lessons into a week?" Jazz looked doubtfull, but decided to follow her little brother´s advice. But before she could cross any of them, their mother entered: "How are you doing? Choosing for Hogwarts?" "Yes" Jazz answered. "And you wouldn´t believe how many interesting subjects they have." "And some of them are utterly rubbish" Danny continued: "I mean "muggle studies"? We already know that muggles are non magical people, but that´s the only thing different from them. This subject is rubbish, for the wizards are all that backwards in time! And Divination, who cares about the future? The future isn´t as set in stone as many believe. You can always forge your own path." His sister send him a knowing glance bfore she shook her head. "I still think it´s interesting" Jazz snapped. "And wether or not you take them, I will."

Maddie looked a bit deflated at the viewpoint of her son, but she smiled at her daughter gleefully: "You do that, Jazz. You won´t regret it." Jazz smiled back, while Danny shook his head and wrote down his decision of the selectives, while Maddie turned around and left:

Danny would like to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.

As we´re already almost on the same level as the pupils of our age, we won´t need the tutors but thank you very much for the offer. 

We look forward to September first

Jasmin and Daniel Fenton

Thankfully Harry lend them his owl Hedwig so they could send the reply.

0oOo0

Diagon Alley hadn´t changed much since they last set foot in it. But before they went to get their suplies, they went to the pet shop in the alley, called Magical Menagerie. They were both very happy, for this was the first time either of them had been allowed to get a pet and they had to argue with their parents really long for it and in the end had been allowed to get one for both of them. As Jazz had consequently ruled out the toad and they had the Fenton tech capable of even working while under magical influence an owl was unneeded, they finally agreed on getting a cat. But this quite simple sounding exercise showed to be much harder than ancipiated. Because Jazz instantly fell in love with almost every single cat in the shop including an ugly orange cat that wouldn´t stop hissing at poor Danny as if it knew what the boy had just been thinking, Jayy finally gave up as she couldn´t decide herself, so the girl ordered her brother to choose a cat as long as she was allowed to name it.

And so Danny wandered through the shop – which was quite the feat itself seeing as there wasn´t much space left between all the cages, which were either sqeaking, sqawking,jabbering, hooting, hissing or mewing – searching for a cat fitting right into the Fenton family. After some searching he found a sweet black and white kittten with almost glowing green eyes. She glanced at the ghostboy fom her box before quickly batting the cagedoor with a foot and mewing pityfully. Danny looked at her and smiled, the kitten was just beautiful and cute. She had short hair and on the left side of her nose a small black beautymark. Feet and breast were white as well as the middle of her face. She was – long speech short – gorgeous.

And Jazz instantly agreed. Cuddling the kitten which playfully baited at her red hair while Danny paid on the counter, she quickly decided to name the cat Lilli. Danny agreed wholeheartly that the name fit, while Harry looked like he had swallowed a lemon when they told him her name when they left the shop.

0oOo0

It was the last day of the holidays when Harry and Danny wandered through Diagon Alley and stopped at the shop "Quality Quidditch supplies" where Harry decided to explain Danny how Quidditch was played and that "Yes, it is played on brooms and no they are really quick and goodworking and I firmly believe that this broom would be a dream to ride on" while showing the slightly younger boy the beautiful Firebolt. Danny didn´t look too convinced, not really believing a piece of wood to match his flying skills in any way but didn´t dare to voice this out loud or in his bond. A small smile nonetheless entered hisface, while he imagined Jazz reacion to Quidditch. He was almost one-hundred percent sure that his overprotective sister would never allow him to play for any house on such fragil looking things. Jazz had stayed in the inn for the mornings trip so she could take care of their hyperactive kitten who loved it to jump and climb anywhere but where she was allowed to.

It was then when his thoughts had wandered to his sister when suddenly he heard somebody yelling his companions name: "Harry, HARRY!"

Both black haired boys turned to look at the two teenagers sitting outside Florean Fortescue´s Ice-Cream Parlour. Both were waving frantically, the girl had bushy brown hair and looked very sun-kissed brown while the redheaded boy seemed to almost overflow with glowing red freckles. Danny recognized them after a moment as Harry´s two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley about which Harry had told lots of stories.

Quickly Harry pulled Danny with him to sit down by his friends who smiled politely as he intruduced them, both of them instantly recognizing Danny as the boy-who-fell-from-the-sky. Though not trying to be rude instantly the three friends started into some small talk, which Danny quickly filtered out, simply watching the witches and wizards going on in their daily lives when suddenly Hermione spoke to him, making him jump out of his thoughts. "What was that again?" he quickly asked, slightly embaressed tobe caught out of guard. In a ghostfight that would have at least meant some mean bruises.

Luckily Hermione was a patient witch and already used to her male companions not always listening and so she repeated her question: "Don´t you agree it´s a bit unfair that Harry has Hedwig, Ron has Scabbers and I have nothing?" "Y...yeah" Danny quickly managed to stammer out, confused why Hermione suddenly looked like she just won something and the two boys looked at him in betrayment. Danny shrugged and asked: "Did I just do something wrong?"

0oOo0

Danny had definetely not expected to end up back in the pet shop within the week but well, some things can´t be changed and so he accompained Hermione with the search for a pet while Ron and Harry went to get some advice on what to do with Ron´s really ill looking pet-rat Scabbers.

Apparently Hermione had the exact same taste as Jazz did, for she instantly took a liking in the hissy orange cat. But when she opened the latch the cat instantly jumped out and using Dannys face as a jump board, climbed on the top of the cage and out of sight. Hermione looked a bit put off while Danny felt for the scratch mark in his face, inwardly cursing the stupid cat. But Hermione didn´t seem put off by that fact, instead she decided to take chase, pulling an annoyed Danny with her. They finally found the hissing monster in the arms of the witch standing at the counter. Hermione instantly threw herself into a lenghsty apology, while the witch suddenly got a strange glimmer in her eyes and told the girl that the cat had been in the shop for a very long tome since no one wanted to buy it. Danny did not wonder why that was the case.

While Hermione talked to the witch about the cat which now sat on the counter and disputed the price Danny glanced at it in mistrust. "Look" he finally said annoyed to the cat. "I don´t like you and yo don´t like me but can we please agree not to hurt eachother?" The cat hissed its answer and Danny decided to take that as a yes, since Hermione picked the cat – she now had named Crookshanks – up and walked outside. Inwardly Danny cringed not wanting to know Harrys and Rons reaction to the ugly ginger monster. Crookshanks stopped his purring in Hermiones arms to hiss at him. Danny glared at the cat and decided that, yes, the stupid thing could read his thoughts.

 _Next chapter: The trainride to Hogwarts. I hope you´ll enjoy it._

 _And I hope you understand why I named Dannys and Jazz kitten the way I did. I still miss my cat and it´s been over half a year since she´s died. That way she can at least continue her life in this story..._

 _On a happier note I am still debating which house Danny should be put in. Griffindor or Hufflepuff - any thoughts?_


	11. An interrupted trainride

**11\. An interrupted trainride**

The next day came rolling in and the Fenton parents had decided to take their children to Kings Cross themselves, no matter what the Weasleys, the ministry or anyone else said. Danny wondered inwardly why he had ever agreed to that while he grasped a little panicked his seatwhile Jazz next him almost seemed to sqwash Lilli as she held the poor loudly protesting kitten tight to herself in hope to let the poor thing survive the drive unhamed. Like always it was a wonder that the Fentons didn´t have a car crash with Jack Fentons driving but Danny suspected it had to do more with Jazz and his magic and a lot of luck.

When they finally reached Kings Cross and took the trunks filled with their school stuff off, Danny contacted Tucker on an ectoplasma-charged tablet: "Hey, Tuck? How was your day?" The afro american boy grinned as an answer: "Hey Danny, I was wondering when you would contact us. Sam already threatened to come to England herself and skin you alive if you hadn´t contacted us today." Danny gulped and paled a little before whispering: "Well...she´s a little late to do it to me alive." Tucker sniggered at that and added as quiet: "Well, you´re at least still half alive, so that will be enough for her I bet."

"You bet it is" Sam said and most likely grabbed her friends PDA from his hands, causing him to whine while looking from the display annoyed at Danny. "And don´t you think I wouldn´t find you. The boomerang finds you everywhere." Danny grumbeled something that sounded like "I know" and rubbed the spot on the back of his head which was the boomerangs favourite target. Sam grinned evily and announced: "I guess you can see my point. So keep forgetting to call us and I´ll come and then you´ll have a big problem mister." Danny allowed himself a small smile and said: "Aye madam." Sam just glared at him and then Tucker sniggered behind them: "Lovebirds." The screamed answer "We are not lovebirds!" gave some of the people walking by Danny a jump and caused staring. The darkhaired boy reddened at that drastically. After catching up on the happenings in Amity Park and explaining to his friends what had occured to him in the last few days Danny promised to call at least twice a week and keep them updated after which Sam looked slightly pleased and the friends said goodbye.

0oOo0

When the ministry cars drove away leaving the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry to stand with the trolleys loaded with the cages and trunks on Kings Cross, Harry was surprised to see the Fentons already waiting for them. The women looked a little pale, the kitten if that was possible looked green, Danny just stopped talking on a tablet with his friends and Jack Fenton was grinning like a little child that had gotten a cookie. Mr. Wasley took a surprised double look seeing the family already standing there. Giddy he skipped forward while pulling Harry with him and approached the huge man that was Jack Fenton: "Tell me how did you do it? How did you manage to get here faster than we did? Can you show me how? This is so faszinating!" Jazz looked shocked at that. "No, don´t, you don´t want to live hrough what we had to suffer" she quickly said, causing her father to pout as he had just wanted to start blathering about his inventions and ghosts to the curious wizard. Arthur looked slightly taken back, so Maddie gave him a friendly smile and explained: "We can´t tell. It´s a family secret."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked questioning at Danny who shook his head and whispered: "You really don´t want to know." Harry wondered if Jack Fentons drive style was half as bad as the Knight Bus. He speculated that it must be worse as he hadn´t the magical options the magical bus had to avoid accidents and gulped thinking about the danger of sitting in the same car as Jack Fenton. Yes, he certainly agreed he didn´t want to know.

Though Arthur Weasley was disappointed by not getting to know the Fentons secret behind the crazy driving he quickly led them to the barrier between platform nine and ten. "Well, Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton, it was a pleasure meeting you but we have to say goodbye right here as you can´t go through this magical barrier. But you don´t have to worry about your children, we´ll make sure they are save and sound on the train" assured Mr. Weasley while the Fenton parents quickly and embarassingly fuzzed about their children. With a strained smile Jazz turned to Molly Weasley: "You said to go just through the wall, right? Then we´ll be there?" The redheaded woman nodded and added: "And don´t worry dear, there´s nothing you an do to go wrong." Jazz smiled thankfullly at that and quickly saved her little brother from further embarassment by grabbing him and pulling him and their stuff quickly through to the other side. The adult Fentons looked a little put off by that before quickly nodding to themselves and saying goodbye to the other wizards and running, griining to themselves off.

"Okay, who else finds that a little strange and suspicious?" asked Hermione looking at her friends. Ron raised his hand while Harry simply shook his head and calmly stated: "I don´t even want to know. And I assure you, Hermione you don´t, too."

Mr. Weasley shrugged the obvious strangeness of the Fenton-parents behaviour of, too and grinned at the others: "Alright then, let´s do this in pairs, as there are somany of us. I´ll go through first with Harry." And with a meaningfull look at Harry, he leant casually against the barier. Harry imitated him. Next moment they had fallen through the solid metal barrier onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

While Ginny and Percy suddenly appeared behind them, Harry spotted Danny and his sister making their way through the crowds of people to the end of the train where the siblings had obviously spotted a carriage that looked quite empty. Harry, Ron and Hermione and the other Weasleys joined them and together they loaded their trunks and cages with Crookshanks and Hedwig, as Jazz still kept Lilli quiet and still in her arms, on the luggage rack. After that they went and said goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, a group which Jazz and Danny quickly left behind again to go compartment hunting. Harry instantly wanted to follow them, but Mr. Weasley held him back.

"Harry" he started in a tense voice. "There´s something I´ve got to tell you before you leave even though I promised not to...you see there is someone after you...his name is Sirius Black and he is a mass murderer who had broken out of Askaban. And he´s after you most likely." Harrys eyes widened and h nodded, listening to everything Arthur had to say.

0oOo0

Jazz and Danny found all the compartments already full except for the one at the very end of the train, where only one occupant was seated fast asleep next to the window. The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizards robes which had been darned at several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though he seemed quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey. Thinking nothing of it, the siblings sat down and mad themself cosy. Danny taking the other window seat and starting to fiddle with his mobile phone while Jazz sat next to him and to read a psychology book she brough with her, all the while Lilli sat purring on her legs.

Soon after they were seated, Harry, Hermione and Ron joined them in the compartment, the red-head complaining that everywhere else was full. They stopped when saw that beside the siblings the man was already there. "Who d´you reckon he is?" Ron hissed, as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats furthest away from the window. Jazz shrugged and pointed to the laggage rack over the mans head, where a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted sring sat, the name Professor R. J. Lupin stamped across one corner in peeling letters, before coninuing to read the book she had been reading.

While the siblings continued to do their things, Griffindors golden trio continued to whisper to themselves quietly, only twice interrupted, the first time by Harrys sneakoscope, the second by Hermiones release of Crooksshanks no matter how much Ro protested, while the train moved steadily on it´s way north to Hogwarts.

At one o´clock the plump witch with the food trolley arrived at their compartment and the Fenton siblings were intruduced to the wonders of wizarding sweets, while Hermione unsuccessfully tried to wake the new Defence against the dark arts teacher. And when Draco Malfoy and his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle came to mock them, they were in for a shock. "Who is that!?" spat the blond Slytherin at opening the compartment door and spotting Harry next to Jazz who sat next to Danny. "Have you sudenly duplicated, Potter?!"

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands, while Danny glanced up and glared at the intruders: "First of all: We look nothing alike. Second: Who are you and what do you want except annoy us? Third: If you don´t have anything else to say, get lost and leave us alone. Our compartment is full." The blond opened and closed his mouth in shock and anger, while suddenly Professor Lupin gave a snort in his sleep. Alarmed the bully retreated at the knowledge that there was a teacher in the compartment at Harrys annoyed hint.

When the door was closed again, Jazz glanced over her book at Danny: "Say, why were you so impolite to him?" Danny shrugged: "Well, for once he thought I looked smilar to Harry which is not true." Jazz raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Second he reminded me too much of Dash and I really don´t like bullies." "Too true, mate" Ron said grinning. "That showed him."

And Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.

0oOo0

The rain thickened as the train sped further north, the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until the lanterns flickered to life all along the corridors and luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept. "We must be nearly there" said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely blackened window. The words hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

Jazz closed her book and looked out of the window: "Well, I guess that means we´re there?" "No" Hermione shook her head and checked her watch. "We can´t be there yet." Jazz raised an eyebrow: "Then why are we stopping? This isn´t normal, is it?" "No, it´s not. I don´t know why...this has never happened before..." answered Hermione quietly.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. Harry opened the compartment door to take look outside into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

Closing the door again he sighed and shook his head: "The others don´t seem to know either." Danny furrowed his brows: "Then why are we stopping?"

Suddenly the train came to a stop with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. And then, without warning, they were all plunged into total darkness as all the lamps went out.

"What´s going on? What´s happening?" voiced Ron across from Harry. "Do you think we´vebroken down?" "We should calm down and be quiet. Maybe then we´ll find out" Jazz said, trying to get the siuation under control. Danny quickly started wiping the window to take a look ouside: "People are moving out there...I think they are entering the train." Ron stood up and joined the boy looking outside: "How can you see that? I can´t see...wait! There are really shadows moving around. And they´re coming inside."

Just in that moment the compartmentdoor opened and someone entered instantly falling painfuly over Harrys legs: "Sorry! D`you know what´s going on? Ouch! Sorry!" "Hello, Neville" greeted Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling the other boy up by his cloak.

The shy boy instantly burst into a string of questions: "Harry? Is that you? What´s happening? Why...?" "No idea, just sit down somewhere..."

"Ouch!" gasped Hermoine. "That was my foot!" "Sorry!" Neville said quickly. "Ouch!" hissed Jazz. "And that was mine!" "Sorry, sorry" Neville said and promptly sat on the ground to avoid further inconvenience. This action was followed by a loud hiss and a yelp of pain – Neville tried to sit on Crooksshanks.

"And that´s it" Jazz decided and handed her protesting brother her book and the sleeping kitten. "I´m going to go and see what is going on." Hermione stood up, too, agreeing with that sentiment: "Let´s go to the driver and find out what´s wrong."

And the girls opened the door and what followed was four screams of pain and one loud thud. "Who´s that?" "Who´s that?" "Who´s that?" "Get off me!" Neville moaned from the ground. Together the two girls and the newcomer managed to pick themselves up from the floor (and from Neville) and more or less managed to find their seat back while the newcomer, who was revealed o be Rons sister Ginny, was seated on the floor, too.

"Why are you here?" said brother questioned his sister. The girl shrugged: "I was looking for you. Do you know what´s going on here?" Six shakes of head she couldn´t see in the darkness followed her question.

"What´s going on here?" said a hoarse voice suddenly. It seemed Professor Lupin had finally woken up at last. The children didn´t answer, as they didn´t know themselves.

There was a soft, crackling noise and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary. "Stay where you are" he ordered in that same hoarse voice and quickly got to his feet with his handful of fire held in front of him. Carefully he started to pick hisway between feet, Neville, cat, feet, Ginny and feet to the compartmentdoor.

But it slipped open before he could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupins hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Harry felt his stomach contract as he he saw the being. Its face was completely hidden beneath his hood, but there was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was a glistering, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water...

The next moment the hand was withdrawn into the folds of the black material, as if it had sensed Harrys gaze. Next to Jazz, Harry heard Danny intake a sharp gasp of breath, he had seen it too.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from it´s surroundings. An intense cold swept over them all, a cold that went deeper than skin. It went inside chests, inside hearts inside cores...

Harrys eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn´t see. He was drowning in cold. There was rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downwards, the roaring growing louder...desperately he reached out to grab something, desperately to hold onto anything, to stop himself from going under. And something familiar subconsciously answered his call, though holding onto it didn´t help. Whatever it was, it didn´t manage to keep the cold out. And so he fell, dragging whatever it was down, down, down with him...

0oOo0

Danny was shaking with cold as if his surpressed ice core was acting up again. Maybe it was, he wasn´t too sure, for his breath was fogging up as if there was a really strong ghost nearby. Maybe there was, but he couldn´t tell. Whatever that gruesome thing in the doorway was, it was getting to him and seemed to enjoy feasting of the protective drive in his very ghostly core, no matter how much Danny tried to hide it from the thing. A thud was heard and Danny turned to see Harry fall over. The blueeyed boys eyes widened at that sight, no, no, no!

Reaching out, to protect, to help, to do anything, with both body and mind, Danny grasped Harry and tried to keep him save from the thing that was reaching out to now both of them. The others seemed unable to move. What was wrong with them?!

Danny shivered violently but refused to give into that thing...he had been through worse...but that thing seemed to suck at his very existense. Suddenly, without warning something pulled at his mind. Danny tried to fight whatever it was, at the same time recognizing it as familiar...

The slight second of indecision was all that was needed. Danny slipped and was dragged under by the person on the other side of the wizards bond. Down they went, down, down, down...


	12. A speech to remember

_Well, sorry I´ve been busy with school and private life. But now here it is! The next (late) update!  
_

 _I hope you enjoy it and don´t forget to review - last call: Hufflepuff or Griffindor?_

 _Oh, and no, I did not read Alice in Wonderland like ever. Is it good?_

 _And I still don´t own any of this!_

 **11\. A speech to remember**

 _Flashes of lives, different, so different yet so close, so equal. A boy running away from hunters, one bullies other proffessionals. A boy fighting for his live...or was it lives?_

 _Danger._

 _Loss._

 _Conflict._

 _Freak. Freak. Freak._

 _A boiler with overheated souce._

 _A man laughing._

 _Beloved people bound, never to escape._

 _A woman pleading._

 _No choice. Inevitable._

 _Screaming._

 _Explosion._

 _Green light._

0oOo0

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" Someone was slapping his face. "W...what?" Harry opened his eyes. There were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking – the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville and Professor Lpin as well as Jazz helping Danny up who had so it seems fallen some time on him. The other boy seemed caght between groaning at his monster headache and glaring at Harry for a reason he could not think of.

He too, fel sick and when he put his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face. Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto the seat.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione, her expression something between worried and horrified. "I´m fine" Harry insisted, while his friends looked at him concerned. They didn´t look convinced either. "Are you sure, mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

Quietly he looked towards the door. The hooded creature had vanished. Confused, Harry turned to his friends: "What happened? Where´s that...that thing? Who screamed?" "No one screamed" said Ron, more nervously still. Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at him, both very pale, while Danny and Jazz conversed in hushed whispers by the window. Harry shook his head: "But I heard screaming..."

This time, he was interrupted by Danny. "I know" he started, unsure. When his sister nodded encouraging to him he continued: "I heard it too because of our bond. But it wasn´t real. Nothing was real. The boiler wasn´t neither was the green light nor the screaming. It was just a nightmare. Thanks for pulling me in."

Harrys eyes widened at that bitter statement and he opened his mouth to apologize or to defend himself, he wasn´t too sure. A loud snap beat im to it. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. "Here" he said, handing both Harry and Danny extra large pieces. "Eat it, it will help." Harry took the chocolate, but didn´t eat it, while Danny quickly broke a piece of his piece off and handed it to Jazz before both ate it.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked. "A dementor" said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else and Danny again. "One of the dementors of Askaban."

Everyone stared at him. Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket. "Eat" he repeated. "It´ll help. I need to speak with the driver, excuse me..."

And he strolled past Harry and disapeared into the corridor.

Silence followed.

"I´ve read about them" Jazz finally spoke up and Harry decided to take a bite of his chocolate since both she and Danny still stood. To his great surprise he felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and his toes. The others followed his example. "They feed of the positive feelings and memories of people and leave only the negative ones behind. It sounds dreadful...and feels even worse as we just experienced."

Harry glanced at her and nodded: "But what happened?" Danny decided to answer first: "Well, the Dementor entered and suddenly everything seemed slow motion. You went stiff and fell out of your seat." "And started twitching" Hermione added. Ron nodded: "I thought you were having a fit or something."

"Danny stood up and reached for you, but as soon as he touched you, he too went stiff and fell down twitching, too. But luckily no one else did" Jazz explained. Hermione took over: "And Professor Lupin stepped over you and walked towards the Dementor. He said `None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.´ But the Dementor didn´t move, so Lupin muttered something and a silvery thing shot out of his wand and at the Dementor, so it turned away and sort of glided away."

"It was horrible" Neville concluded in a higher voice than usual. Ginny who was huddled in a corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt before, gave a small sob and continued nibbling at her chocolate.

"I wouldn´t have fallen if not for our bond" Danny finally said. "But that´s okay. At least you were not alone in that nightmare."

0oOo0

When Lupin came back, he announced that there were only ten minutes left to go to didn´t talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station and there was a great scramble to get out. It was freezing on the tiny platfom, rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs´ years this way!" Hogwarts golden trio heard the familiar voice and they turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake. Jazz and Danny simply gaped at him, trying to come up with an explanation for why this man was even bigger than their father. Quickly the three friends pulled the siblings into their midst and together they fought themselves over to where the half gigant stood through the mass of people shunting them away along the platform. It wasn´t an easy feat but together they managed.

Hagrid took one glance at the two additional people in their friendgroup before his face split into a wide grin: "Jazz and Danny, I take it? Welcome to Hogwarts! You´re right going here, as it´s your first journey. How was it?" Glancing at Hermione, Harry and Ron, he added: "All righ´ you three?"

Harry decided to answer as both Fenton siblings seemed to be still in some sort of shock: "It could be worse, Hagrid. The dementor was just really nasty, but we´re okay now." Hagrid visibly shuddered at this reminder of his short stay in Askaban, but managed a small smile: "That´s good to hear. Now run along, you three, I´ll take care of Danny and Jazz."

The olden trio nodded, bit their goodbyes and molded into the seemingly endless stream of students going to the carriages, leaving the Fentons to stand a little akward and lost next to the half-giant surrounded by dozens of first-years which gaped a little confused and scared at the three of them.

Finally Jazz found herself back into the reality and – back in overprotective sister mode – snapped: "Hello to you, too, and now would you mind staring elsewhere?" Instantly most children looked away or focused on Hagrid instead. The half gigant didn´t seem to mind the attention at all, instead he sent the children happy smiles and said: "Alrigh´, firs´ years follow me!"

0oOo0

Jazz was glaring when they entered the castle, following in the stream of first years the strict looking witch who had intruduced herself as the debuty headmisstress Profssor McGonnagal. "You never said it was that kind of an amazing view" the teen chided her brother, a bit mad that he had decided that kind of info as non-relevant. The boy shrugged helplessly: "Well, what can I say? I only had the pleasure of seeing it in broad daylight and while that is only half as impressive – which is still pretty impressive – it´s not like it was my main intention to remember how impressive it really looked as I was already very distracted by more important matters, for example falling to my doom or escaping unseen." Rolling her eyes his sister let the matter fall for now.

McGonnagal lead them to a big room and told the first years to stay there to wait, before turning to the american siblings: "Fentons, if you would please follow me?" Glancing at eachother, worried that they did something wrong as the witch gave them that expression they quickly followed her quietly, which caused thedebuty headmistress to smile. "There´s no need to be worried, really, I just want a quick word in my office" she assured them. Nodding the siblings lost a bit of their tension, though they still didn´t dare to speak up while the Professor lead them up a marble staircase and along a corridor.

Finally they reached her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, where they were greeted by the view of Hermione already seated in one of the seats, Harry in another while a to Danny familiar looking witch fussed about him. Danny quickly felt the colour draining from his face as he recognized the stern witch as the medic witch. Searching for escape routes and/or help he was disappointed to find Jazz and Hermione had already left the room with McGonagal, while the medic witch now glanced up before a dangerous glint entered her eyes.

Danny gulped.

"Mr. Fenton" she greeted coldly, pressing a piece of chocolate into her patients hand who seemed relieved to be left alone for now. _"Thanks, Danny. I never thought she would leave me alone"_ was the cheery thought projected through the bond, as the bestacled boy quickly stood up and made his exit as inconspicious as he could: _"You really are a life saver. I´ll wait outside, alright?"_ Danny just glared: _"Traitor."_

"It´s all the same with all of you" the witch muttered, ignoring Harrys exit and Dannys complains that he was fine. "All acting so strong whe you´re already delicate..." "I´m not delicate!" Danny snapped. Madam Pomfrey ignored him, feeling his forehead before aking his pulse: "That´s what you all say. And how dare you to escape my hospital wing, do you have any idea what that could have done to your health?" "I´m fine!" Danny insisted annoyed. "I have half a mind to get you to spend tonight in the hospital wing..." "...and I would just escape again" Danny promised. "I´m fine, really. I just collapsed thanks to Harry and this stupid wizarding bond. I´m really fine."

Doubtfully Madam Pomfrey regarded him for another moment, eyes hard with frustration, before they softened and she pressed another piece of chocolate in his hands: "I guess so. I have no idea how you did it, but I´m sure I would have to watch you 24 to make sure you stay in bed. I really have no idea how you escaped, you´re the first one, ever...not even they managed to get out of my hospital wing. I always caught them..." Danny glanced at her, confused: "Who are they?" "That´s not important right now" she quickly said and with that the matter seemed cleared as she guided him outside, where they reunited with Harry, Jazz, Hermione and McGonnagal.

Quickly the Professor told the Griffindor students to already go to the feast, before she guided the siblings another way down until they found a slightly hidden side entrance into the great hall, where they could already hear the headmasters welcome speech: "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome four new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. As our second appointment, well, I am sorryto tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in additionto his gamekeeping duties."

Thundering applause followed this anouncement and Danny and Jazz glanced at eachother, a dark sense of foreboding filling them.

"Lastly" Professor Dumbledore continued. "I´m sorry to say that our former Muggle studies teacher, ..." Jazz stopped listening after that. "No" she said, paling drastically, having counted the weirdness of the last days up to this morning together into one horrifying picture. "No, no, no." Blessfully oblivious as always Danny glanced at her worriedly: "Jazz? What´s wrong?" The redhead just shook her head, before quickly turning to Professor McGonnagal: "Professor is there any way to deelect Muggle Studies right now?" The witch looked confused before shaking her head: "No, sorry Miss Fenton. There isn´t. You´ll have to wait until next year to elect your studies again." "Shit" muttered Jazz.

Danny glanced between them, confused, until Dumbledore solved what already Jazz had figured out: "...and as there were complains that Muggle Studies wasn´t enough up to date with todays muggles, we hired a pair of muggle scientist directly from America who were already aware of the existence of magic to teach you about muggles."

Dannys eyes widened with realisation, before he turned to his sister, grinning widely: "Well, shit, Jazz." His sister just glared.

"I am pleased to introduce you to Professors Maddie and Jack Fenton, this years muggle studies teachers." Silence followed, before someone started clapping enthusiastic. After a short "ow" other people followed though not as enthusiastic as the first applauder.

"And now" Dumbledore continued. "Since their children are a witch and a wizard they have come here for studying, too. Please welcome Jasmin and Daniel Fenton, joining us in fitht and third year."

"And that´s our cue" Danny mumbled, not too keen on entering the room, knowing that their parents would embaress them whether purpousfully or not. "Don´t be a baby" Jazz muttered. "You only have half a life to loose due to embaressment, mine can still go fully." "And that makes dying of shame so much better" sassed Danny, before Jazz dragged him into the room.

Instantly all eyes were on the duo and most pupils gaped without shame. Danny instantly wanted to shy away from the attention, Jazz steady hand on his shoulder being the only thing keeping him visible. Some kids started talking and pointing, remembering the strange incient at the end of the last year, how Potters missing twin showed up by falling from he sky and his strange resemblance to this American boy.

Luckily the strange awkwardness of the mystery involving the boy-who-lived, his twin the boy-who-fell-from-the-sky and the American muggleborn standing akwardly next to his sister in front of everyone was broken by the happy shoutof Jack Fenton: "Jazzerincess, Danny-o! Had a good trip here on the train?" His children paled and their mother continued the embaressment without a second thought: "Jazz, is Danny okay? Are you okay sweetie? I heard you collapsed on train. Those dementors really sound like a nasty piece of work." "How dare them to attack us Fentons! We should blast them with the Fenton-bazooka into the next millenia!" Jack finished and pulled said huge weapon out of nowhere as if expecting a dementor, or worst a ghost to pop up out of nowhere, too, in this moment.

Most pupils gasped at the display in horror while those who didn´t laughed at the hilarity of the situation. Behind the siblings McGonnagal had come inside and accidently dropped the stool on which an old, shaggy hat sat in shock at the chaos in font of her. Said hat fell hard to the ground and suddenly started complaining angrily: "Watch it, woman!" Which sent the pupils into another round of gaping and laugher.

Among the chaos Jazz noticed that her poor little brother, still with a glowing red head from embaressment started to flicker from view. Anger surged through her, rolling like a blazing fury and she embraced it: **"SHUT UP!"**

Her voice rolled through the hall, amplified by fury and magic, leaving everyone in the room with their ears ringing. Embracing her little brother overprotectively, she glared at everyone who dared to open their mouths at all. Then she turned to their parents.

"How dare you" she said vernom dripping from her voice. "Once just once, we didn´t want to be the ´Fenton-kids from that loony family´ and what happens? No, we don´t get any chance. We couldn´t even get sorted before you had to embaress us." Jack looked apologic and Maddie opened her mouth for an excuse, but Jazz cut her off: "No, I don´t want to hear an apologize. That just doesn´t cut it anymore. This is just like the ghost situation in Amity all over again. Do you even know what that does to the human psyche? No, you don´t. You haven´t read the psychology books I did. You don´t know. We just wanted to fit in for once and have relatively normal school days, which we can enjoy and in which we can learn."

Silence followed and when Jazz looked at her brother, he had almost returned to his normal, pale skin tone, carrying a small, thankfull smile. "Thanks, Jazz. But I guess the last point only counts for you." Jazz smiled back.

Slowly some of their audience started to chuckle in sympathy and understanding before the Ravenclaws suddenly started applouding loudly, having figured something out before the others did. Not really understanding their reasons, but having each their own most pupils followed, showing their empathy for the duo. Jazz turned to the magical children in front of them and hugged Danny close, a move which normally would embaress the boy now only assured them of the unconditional support his sister would always give him.

And then the hat spoke up from the ground where he through all the trouble still sat: "Jasmin Fenton: **RAVENCLAW**!"

While McGonnagal quickly moved to pick the hat up, the great hall cheered and Jazz waved at her new table, before joining them, smiling brightly, the tension of before forgotten.


End file.
